Moonlight Rising
by iheartedward12
Summary: A story about the Twilight characters with action, romance, and suspense. Told from many characters point of view. First, each Cullen couple gets married again, and there is a twist. There are vacations, fights, kisses, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight Rising**

**By Nadia Duncan**

**Alice's Secret Place**

_Jasper's POV_

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time. She just giggled.

"You'll find out soon enough, well actually you won't if you don't stop asking!" She was annoyed. Slowly, I intertwined my hand with hers, despite the blindfold covering my extra sharp eyes. I let a sea of calm run through her, and I could imagine her disapproving look.

"You know I don't like it when you do that to me!" she lightly complained, and I could imagine her adorable pouting face.

"Well you know its not necessary to cover my entire face with basically 20 layers of the thickest.. whatever this is… from where? Melanie's?" I fumed, but let the calmness I had spread come back to me. How could you resist her?

"Bloomingdale's!" She actually sounded offended. "Thank you for reminding me, though. I need to call them!" She got out her glossy, sparkly pink iPhone and seconds later was chattering away with one of the employees who naturally, knew her by name.

"Are you sure you have no more red ones? No, no orange would throw the whole outfit off, I'm sure you can understand that. Yes its fine. Oh! Do you have any black ones? Good, then of course we will have to change the shoe color to red. Good, you have some? Yes, stilettos. Great! But a black flower, no, no, no! Yes, we could do that…" I sighed, and got ready to endure at least five more hours of nonstop fashion talk. Alice could go on forever… But, we would have all night…

"Yes, could you hold on a second?" she asked in her super sweet voice. "Jasper, could you please stop? I'm trying to concentrate!" she hissed at me at full vampire speed. "Thanks!" she added, anticipating my answer. I trying focusing on other things, for example the fact that we were driving into an obviously sunny area. An hour or two later, Alice said, "Ok Jaz! Now we have to get on a boat. Don't worry, its to ourselves, but we have to cross and ocean so…" I stopped listening there. Alice, Alice, Alice. The girl truly had no limits. I guess that was part of why I loved her, though.

* * *

**Life's Not Fair, and I'm doomed to it- forever**

_Rosalie's POV_

Bla, bla, bla! Yeah, just keep on droning on and on, even though you are perfectly aware not a single person in this room is listening to you! Or maybe these people don't have a life and they are listening. I don't know, I'm not Edward, thank god for that! And I do _not_ care about how I will only get ten percent refund if I cancel my wedding. Only I am not going to tell you that or else I would end up telling you that I have endless amounts of money because my "dad" has been a doctor for 300 years, and my "sister" can see the future. No, I think I'll keep that to myself. Unless you want to have a heart attack and die. I sure wish I could, but then again, you're not a vampire. A stupid vampire. Ugh! Vampires, vampires, vampires! Why do they have to exist? Why can't the world be a normal place where stories and myths don't become reality? Because the world doesn't care what you want. Life's. Not. Fair.

Next to me, my Emmett, my own big bear, fake yawned and turned to look at me. I caught my reflection in his stunning sunglasses, and passed the next thirty minutes by mulling over my reflection. _You need to be less self-centered, Rosalie…_ yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, Carlisle.

Finally! The lecture on this company's wedding planning system ended.

"Rose, lets go!" Emmett rushed me. So impatient, sometimes even annoying. He put on a face, and I had to smile at it. He was so cute, too! Together we walked into the wedding planner's office. Within one hour of begging (more like offering 5 extra Franklins), we had our perfect wedding. Now, I just needed a dress.

"Why don't you wear the one from our last wedding?" Emmett asked. "It looked so cute on you!" Ugh! I was no Alice, but the idea of wearing the same wedding dress twice…

"No Em, I think I'll get a new one!" So we went to the dress store. I looked at all the colorful choices. "Should I get a white one again, Em?"

"Huh? A white football? Brown, Rose!" I sighed. That was my Emmett for you, always thinking about the strangest things! Definitely annoying sometimes. " No, Emmett, my dress, not a football!"

"Oh!" he realized. Yep, my own, big, cute, annoying bear.

* * *

**A Full Moon**

_Bella's POV_

"Did you tell Charlie where we are going?" I heard Edward's velvet voice in my ear.

"No, of course not! He's mad enough about the wedding and Renée, he doesn't need to know all the details." The subject of our marriage was basically off limits when it came to Charlie. After he found out Renée wasn't mad, he lost all dignity and resorted to moping around all day, mumbling under his breath. He refused to speak of it. I figured if I gave him some time to cool down, he'd get over it. "I just hope he doesn't explode or something at the wedding. Speaking of which, I don't see why Alice doesn't go to this meeting instead of us! She's the one doing the wedding!" I complained.

"Shhh, Bella, honey, I'm sure Charlie will get over what's bothering him. And as you know, Alice is on a vacation, and this is the only time the wedding planners could meet," he soothed me. Hmph.

"I'm sure if you offered the planner 100 dollars…" I trailed off. Edward gave me a look, and I met his eyes. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Alice is very busy. She's planning three weddings, and also wants to have some alone time with Jasper, I'm sure you can understand that"- He paused to wink at me. "- Give her a break."

"Okay," I agreed, suddenly dazed by his smoldering, topaz eyes. Oh yeah, I'll give her a break unless she makes my heels com more than one inch off the ground… I thought slyly to myself. My face gave me away.

"Bella…" His arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer. Lots of people were staring at us. I suddenly had the urge to kiss him, but decided in a wedding planners office, waiting for the wedding planner to come in did not seem like the best time and place, so I settled with resting my head against his shoulder. As soon as the man came in, we both straightened up and reached out to shake his hand.

"Mr. Davidson, pleasure to meet you," he said in a gruff voice. We both introduced ourselves and then settled into our seats. After a while, we had decided the 13th was a good day, and I called Esme to make sure.

"Yep, that'll be fine! 13th at 3:00!" I confirmed, mustering up as much enthusiasm as I could manage, which wasn't much. Soon we had everything figured out, from the cake, to the seating arrangements, to the color of the aisle. We both thanked Mr. Davidson, and went out to the Volvo. I looked up and saw that Edward was smiling hugely. I also saw him gazing at the ring… my ring. "This makes you happy, doesn't it?" I murmured. He laughed, but I saw many feelings beneath the amusement in his eyes. There was great joy, happiness, and most of all- love.

"Yes," he simply said, and then we stepped into the car and kissed until it was dark outside.

"I guess we should go now," he chuckled.

"Whats funny?" I asked, suspicious.

"It's a full moon outside. That's also what it seems everyone is like now, a full moon. Filled up with joy." He looked down at me. "And when I… left-" he half strangled the words out, and I winced. "- that was like a new moon." We sat still for a while. "Are you okay?" he suddenly asked, worried. I then realized that tears were coming down. I laughed. It had been a long, long time since I had cried from happiness. I couldn't even remember the last time! "Just so, so happy. Everything is finally perfect, and I am enjoying my full moon," I quoted him. And together we rode silently into the bright night.

* * *

**Here Comes the Sun**

_Esme's POV_

What a long day, I thought, sighing. Every single day I do the same thing! Clean, clean, clean! Not like I mind, but still… Of course there are other things I do, like looking after the children, my loving playful, children, and my architect plans. Only Alice knew about those. Not Carlisle, not even Edward! I was very careful with my thoughts around him. Hidden in the bottom of my bottom dresser drawer, there was The House. The House which Alice (my co-architect) and I hoped to build someday, possibly for a second home for Edward and Bella, like I had built for Emmett and Rosalie. The House is hopefully their idea of a dream house, perfect to every extent.

My day dream suddenly ended, by my phone. Oh! Emmett must have changed the ring tone… What do you know? It's none other than the big bear himself.

"Hi, Emmett. I love my new ring tone," I said sarcastically.

"Haha! Sorry mom. You can change it back." My humorous Emmett, always laughing.

"Yeah, you bet I will."

"Anyway, is the 13th at 3:00 good for Rose's and my wedding?" Emmett asked, now serious. It was adorable how much love saturated from his voice when he said Rosalie's name. So much love in one big cub…

"Yep!" I replied, cheerfully.

"Thanks, mom! See you soon!" he laughed. I snapped my phone shut and sat down at the foot of my unused bed, and thought about my family. Not coven, we were definitely a family. Emmett- my huge grizzly bear! The muscle of the family. So tough and hard on the outside, but soft and sweet on the inside. No one really knew him, besides our family. Really, he wasn't a grizzly bear, just a teddy bear! An enormous teddy bear! Rosalie- the beauty. Pure beauty. I knew that every time someone looked at her it took a big hit on their self-esteem. I also know that she could be hostile at times. Her behavior towards Bella was really inexcusable. I loved her anyway, though. Once you got past her hard icing, she was sweet as pie. I had seen it between her and Bella before, when Rose let her guard down, they had really just clicked! Jasper. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. The… emotion. At first glance, a sweet, innocent, shy boy. When you get to know him… a real handful! I a good way though, always in a good way. Is there _anything_ he wouldn't do for

Alice? Of course not. I knew he sometimes felt left out, on the brim of our family, but lately he seemed to be scooting towards the center. I was very happy to see him fitting in, adjusting. Alice- definitely the eyes. Always watchful and alert. Quite the shopper too! I chuckled to myself, thinking of when it was a sunny day and all the cars had broken down, and I had the remote, so she tackled me to get to the T.V. to shop! Truly, nothing could stop her. She was so enthusiastic and dependable! Always there to help, even when you don't need it. I loved her. Edward- the heart. Everyone had very intense feelings about him. They loved him, of course (even Rose), but they got frustrated, annoyed and angry with him very easily. I always thought of him as my first son, I have a special spot for him in my heart. I was so happy when he found love… that brings me to Bella- yes, she was family now. Even Rosalie had accepted that. Bellas was the blood, I guess. The heart (Edward) pumped her, and she traveled to each of us and touched all of our individual hearts. She brought life to Edward, which brought life to the family. And last but not least- Carlisle. Ah… Carlisle- the mind. I don't know what I would do without my sun. Besides the kids, I lived for Carlisle. He brought knowledge, wisdom, compassion, and love to our family. He held us, the Cullens together. I heard the door open, distracting me. "Esme?" I heard Carlisle's voice. Oh! Here comes the sun!

* * *

**Just 90 Over!**

_Edward's POV_

She is so adorable asleep!

"Edward! _Edward!_" Bella mumbled in her sleep, pulling closer to me in real life too.

"Yes, Bella?" I murmured, chuckling as she twitched at the sound of my voice, even in her sleep. I had to be the luckiest person in the world. The most beautiful, innocent girl loved me, and I didn't even had to hide my secret! She loved me even though I was a… monster! Of course, Bella would _never_ say that, she was too sweet, but I knew it. I was a monster. I may be one of the best kind of vampires out there, but still, I was one. Suddenly, Bella started laughing hysterically.

"Ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha!!! Edward! Ha!!!!!"

"Did I wake you, Bella, love?" I asked quietly, but she kept on laughing. What on earth could be so funny in a dream? About _me_! Hmm… well, only about 21 more minutes until I found out. Sometimes, I wish I _could_ sleep! Wonder if Emmett and Jasper are back yet? I knew in the back of my head that I should have gone with them, but resisting Bella's scent was so much easier after-after-I couldn't bear to think it, but I did anyway. So much easier after I lived 24 hours thinking Bella was…dead. Ugh! I shuddered violently. It _was_ your fault, I told myself. I would never, ever forgive myself for leaving her-

"Edward?" Bella murmured groggily.

"Are you awake, Bella?"

"Yes, wait no. I have never been awake since that one night after we came back from Italy. But besides that fact, yes." I chuckled quietly, reminding myself of _her_ laughing episode.

"Oh, could you tell me what was so tremendously funny in your dream? You were laughing your head off!"

"Huh? I don't remember anything remotely funny. We were just driving to dinner…oh!" She mumbled, obviously then remembering it.

"Yes Bella?" Come on, come one.

"I remember something funny happened, but I can't quite remember what it was!" I sighed. Of course Bella, of course. "Sorry!" she immediately whispered, probably worried that she hurt me.

I kissed her head and said, "Bella, I am completely and utterly fine. You worry too much! Especially about me! Charlie already left, so lets get some food in you!" I left her to get dressed, and planned on surprising her by making her breakfast. I went at full vampire speed down the stairs into her kitchen. Hmm… time to hunt _for_ the human. I laughed to myself. I knew exactly what Bella ate, I was proud to say. I poured her orange juice into a clear glass and set it on the table. Then, I got out one of the white bowls with a blue stripe and filled it one-third with milk, and the rest with her favorite cereal. I put a spoon in the bowl, and pulled up a chair next to her already made breakfast. Soon enough, Bella came skipping down the stairs in a red blouse that made her skin looks like cream. I guess she had recently went on a shopping trip with Alice, her new, jean skirt was evidence of that.

"You look delicious," I informed her.

"Thanks, and for the breakfast too," she laughed, and as I took her hand, her heart rate sped up. The most significant sound in my world. When she became one of us, it would take some getting used to! I would probably be running around thinking she was dead! My brothers sure would get a laugh or two at that. I stared down at the mix of the plastic stuff (cereal) and milk. It looked repulsive, but I was in a human mood. Or you could say, a mood for a dare. I abruptly got up, and Bella stared at me, probably wondering what she did.

"I'm sorry Edward! What did I do?" Yep. Definitely an over-worrier.

"Nothing, Bella. I'm just getting a spoon. Do you mind if I get myself a bowl of whatever that is?" I asked calmly, like this was an everyday thing. I remembered the first time I ate breakfast with her, and she offered me food. I thought that was funny, yet here I was today, asking her if I could eat human food. What drug did my brothers put in my blood? Ha, ha. Like I could do drugs. Ha, ha.

"Um, Edward? Are you feeling alright?" Bella asked nervously.

"I'm fine and dandy, how about you?" I snickered, walking over to do what I had done for Bella, except for myself. I sat down, braced myself. Slowly, I lifted up the spoon, making a scene of putting it into my mouth, and then swallowing. Bella just stared in awe the whole time. I quickly devoured the whole bowl, and washed it down with some good, old OJ.

"Breathe, Bella_, breathe_!" How strange that the vampire reminded the human to do a human need. Ew, that was disgusting! I could feel the orange juice and milk gurgling in my stomach. Ew!

"Edward Cullen! Why did you do that?"

"Why are you so mad?"

"You scared me!"

"I apologize for scaring you. I won't do it again. I promise. But I still get to drive today, ok?"

"Fine," she sighed, but reluctantly agreed. "But you never answered my question! Why did you do it?"

"I have no idea! I was in the mood for a change, it seemed like something fun to try, but I will never do it again, it tasted horrid! I don't know how you eat it!" I fake shuddered fiercely. I looked at the clock, it was already 11:00 am! "Bella, we have to go! Alice and Jasper are getting back at 2:00, and I want _some_ time in the meadow. Now I am definitely driving!" I gently picked Bella up and swept her out the door. Within 10 minutes, at my 100 miles per hour driving, we were almost there. I saw a police car with its lights, honking, in the corner of my eye, but took no notice. I had never gotten a ticket, and I never would. That I was sure of. I wonder what their honking at, I thought half-heartedly, my gaze still on Bella.

"Edward! Pull over! He's honking at you!" Bella anxiously whispered.

"I'm sure he's not. I've never gotten a ticket," I said lazily, and kept on driving, speeding up the car to 130. Suddenly, I heard a voice coming, sure enough, from the speaker on the police car.

"Sir, I need you to pull over immediately," it commanded. I wondered who was getting busted.

"You! In the silver Volvo! Pull over! NOW! YOU WILL BE ARRESTED FOR RESISTING A POLICE OFFICER AND MORE!" the voice screeched, furious now. It then yelled a license plate number. I froze in shock at the number. The police officer was talking to _me! _ME!

Bella, very scared, said, "Edward, pull over. Now!" I did so, still stiff and in shock. A middle-aged, burly police officer came out and asked me to roll down my window.

"Sir, let me see your drivers license. Now!" he ordered. I calmly took it out, already having my backup story. But, I was extremely shocked to see him shred it.

I gasped, "What are you doing!"

"Do you know why you are being pulled over?"

"No, sir!"

"You were driving 130 miles per hour on a 40 mph speed limit. That is 90 miles too fast. You will have your have your driving privileges revoked, and a huge fine. You also resisted a police officer, so some jail will be required too.'

I was astonished. "Sir, I was not aware you were talking to me-"

"Who's the girl?"

"Isabella Swan, daughter of the chief of police. I know him personally, he could get me out of thi-"

"No, under these circumstances, he couldn't. Now, Ms. Swan, could you return this car to the Cullen's place? I can assure you Mr. Cullen will _not_ be riding this nice car anytime soon." I wanted to protest, but it wouldn't do any good, I could see that.

"Sure, chief!" Bella said. I gave her one last, hopeless look before I let the police handcuff me. Little did he know I could easily break free…

I cheerfully hummed all the way to the station, letting the officer know that I was not discouraged or let down. Luckily, Charlie had the day off, otherwise that would cause a greatly awkward meeting. The officer, officer Stew Pitt, as I later learned (causing me to fall out of my chair laughing; Stew Pitt, stupid) asked me for my parents number, and I told them. I could just imagine Carlisle's face as he got the call saying his son was arrested! I got mug shots taken, for the second time in my life, and 10 minutes later, I was handcuffed, sitting on a chair, facing Esme and Carlisle.

"He was driving 130 miles per hour! On a 40 mph speed limit! The fines are facing up to 350 dollars, and Edward here also resisted the officer, me. Unless you can bail him out, which would be around 1.490 dollars, he will be sent to jail for thirty days."

"Well, we do have a bit of extra money, and we are willing to bail Edward out, and we are truly sorry for the trouble he has caused," Carlisle spoke very sincerely, but I could see him trying to fight off the smile underneath.

Of course, the officer believed Carlisle, and said, "I believe you, and thank you Dr. Cullen, and Mrs. Cullen, for coming out here today."

"No problem, Officer Pitt. And Edward, I assume this will never happen, am I correct?"

"Yes mom. I am so sorry officer!" Stupid just nodded his head and left the room. I left with Carlisle and Esme and as soon as we got in the car we were laughing hysterically.

"Edward!" Esme tried to say in a stern voice, but we just started laughing harder.

"I saved the mug shots to add to the collection, Carlisle!"

"Thanks, son!" he said. Then the three of us burst into our house in fits of laughter, ready to tell the rest of our family the story of a life. Then, Bella came running up to me, laughing uncontrollably.

"Edward, ha, ha, ha! In, ha, ha, dream, ha, ha, you ha, got speeding ticket too! Ha, ha, ha!"

* * *

**SHOPPING!**

_Alice's POV_

"C'mon Jaz, we have to go!" I told him, worried. We couldn't be late to this meeting, not only it was the meeting with the wedding planner, but also, because after, I _had_ to go shopping. And I knew he hated how I got when I couldn't go shopping…

"Jaz! I have to go shopping after! I have a date with the mall and that I cannot be late to! I know you hate it when I can't go shopping so we have to go! Come on!" I hurried him, very anxious now, when suddenly I felt calm. Ugh, of course. I didn't _want_ be calm! "I hate it when you do that and you very well know it!" I snapped now. Of course, he pulled it back.

"Ok Alice, I'm ready now," he said coolly, I guess a little annoyed with me now, too. He walked out to the car without me.

"Wait Jazz, I'm sorry!" I cried, feeling as sad as I could, hoping he would feel it and stop. Naturally, he did.

"Ok, but no makeovers OR dressing me today," he compromised. That's unfair, I thought.

"Uh! No!!!" I protested, but he put a finger to my mouth.

"Carlisle told you, Alice. It is not nice to use people as dolls, honey. And you also need to fix your addiction to shopping," he tried to say peacefully, but we both started cracking up. Good times, good times. Finally, I agreed to his conditions, and then we were at the wedding planner's office. Mr. Grater, if I remember correctly.

"Hello Mr. Hale, Ms. Cullen. I am Mr. Grater," he said. Yep, Grater. I was about to correct him, with _Mrs. _Cullen, but then remembered he thought this was our first time getting married.

"Hello! So very nice to meet you, sir!" I said in my hopefully sweet voice, even though I was anxious _not_ to be late to my next appointment. Even though I had been through this a thousand times, I listened carefully, every wedding, no matter what number it was, had to be perfect. I could not live if I had one single thing wrong. We scheduled the wedding for the 13th at 3:00. "It's and anniversary! Remember, our first wedding was the 13th too!" I told Jasper, remembering our first wedding. It was good, of course, but I quickly learned better wedding planning skills.

"Should we check the date with Esme?" Jasper asked in his low, rough voice.

"No, we have nothing on the 13th," I replied, sure of myself. "Now let's go to the mall!" I exclaimed, thoroughly excited now. I drove full speed to the mall, hoping to get there before a huge crowd started. I needed quality time with the mall. I shopped, and shopped, and shopped. At my super shopping speed, after one hour I had precisely 28 and a half shopping carts, filled to the brim of stuff. I had Jasper take these to our hotel and

pack them into boxes to ship home. However, my eyes were bright and wide open, so I got more shopping carts and headed to the next shop.

* * *

**Where to Now?**

_Carlisle's POV_

Jasper and Alice had just come through the door, and I glared at her sternly. "Welcome home," I said in a steely voice, still very annoyed at what had happened this morning.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" Alice asked in a high, too innocent voice.

"Like you don't know," Jasper mumbled under his breath, but I could still hear him.

"Exactly, Alice. I was startled early this morning by 12 trucks driving down the road to our house. I got a few calls from our few neighbors, complaining about the noise. I explained to them that I had no idea, but it probably had something to do with my daughter," I explained to a shameful Alice. I continued, "The trucks came down to our house, and brought up at least 200 boxes of items onto our porch. I opened them to find thousands of clothes and more! Maybe you have an explanation for this, Alice?" I said.

"Um… well Carlisle… you see… they had the best mall there, and well, I just couldn't help myself! So, I went into every store, I only brought 10 things at each store!" she finally managed to squeak out.

"Well, I want all but 3 boxes gone by 4:30 today!" I said harshly. I knew there was _some_ way she would get out of this, but for now, I had other things to think about.

I needed to talk to Esme about getting out of Forks for a while.

"Esme, honey. I am sick of Forks. We need a vacation! And not to Alaska. Actually _go_ somewhere!" I said to her, frustrated with everything.

"Well, if you think you need one, we can go," she responded calmly, "When should we tell the rest? Where will we go? And will Bella come?" she asked me.

"I don't care where we go, we can tell the others once we've decided. Of course Bella will come, assuming it is okay with Charlie," I rattled off my answers.

"I suppose one of us should tell Charlie?" Esme questioned.

"Yes, I'll call him now." I picked up the phone, never letting my eyes stray from my lovely wife, and dialed Charlie's number. "Hello Charlie. This is Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father."

"Hi there, Carlisle! What can I do for you?"

"Actually, my family and I were going to go on a little vacation, and I was wondering if Bella could come along!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh! Hmm...I don't know Carlisle. It isn't that I don't trust you, or Esme, but…"

"It's okay Charlie. I understand, and I'm sure Bella and Edward will too," I said coolly, letting disappointment seep into my tone, hoping I could change his mind.

"Well, ok! I will let her go. I'm sure it will be a great bonding experience for you guys." Yes! Ha ha, a great bonding experience. Right. I'm sure Rosalie and Bella will be the best of friends when we get back. You wish! _I_ wish!

"Esme? Let's tell the rest now that Bella can come," I called softly.

"Wait, where are we going? You're getting ahead of yourself!" she chuckled quietly.

"I don't care honey. Where would you like to go?" I really didn't care, anything to get out of here! I liked Forks, but staying in the same small town covered in green for so long got tiring!

"I've always wanted to go to Europe!" she said excitedly. I laughed, she could be so exuberant.

"Where in Europe?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe Portugal?" Oh no.

"Esme, haven't you heard? In Portugal, there are a lot of… untamed vampires. We could go to Spain though! It's a lot tamer there!"

"Ok! Spain it is," she exclaimed. "Guys!" I said, knowing they would hear. Soon enough, six boisterous "teenagers" came bounding up the stairs into our room.

"Yes mom?" Emmett said.

"We are going to Spain! Bella, if you want to, you are welcome to come. We've already taken care of Charlie for you," I told them, reading each of their expressions; Rosalie's uncaring face, Emmett's anticipated look, Edward's unsurprised, but approving expression, Bella's surprised one, Jasper's uncomfortable smile at Alice, and lastly, Alice. Oh, boy. "Oh, Alice, you have a 400 dollar limit a day. If you go over, I am canceling all of your credit cards for five months!" I said sternly, knowing how overboard she could go. She looked disappointed for a moment, but then perked up and looked over at a smiling Rosalie and a reluctant Bella.

"Fine," Bella muttered under her breath.

"You don't have to, Bella," Edward whispered in her ear.

"No, she's already agreed!" Alice said gleefully. Emmett snickered, and Jasper coughed, trying to hide a laugh. Bella finally seemed to be happy, and the three girls smiled at each other.

"Ok, what is going on?" I asked suspiciously. No one would answer me, but Alice, Rose, and Bella exchanged a look that I couldn't interpret. I sighed, and left it at that.

"Whatever guys. Be ready leave for the airport at 4:30 am. Esme, Edward you go with Jasper and Emmett in the Volvo. Bella, Rosalie, Alice, I need to talk to you, so lets ride in the Mercedes." With that Esme and I left the room, and the kids scattered off again.

* * *

**Game Over**

_Emmett's POV_

"So, are you guys, like, busted or what?" I asked Alice, Rosalie and Bella when they came out of the Mercedes.

"No! He didn't even find out!!!" Alice squealed. "Plan's still on!"

"Yeah, yes!" chorused Rosalie and Bella. I gave Alice and Bella a high-five and Rose a giant bear hug.

"Great! Which mall-" I said, and I was going to go on, but then Carlisle and Esme came over. "Um- so, I was just saying, where are we going first?" I tried pointlessly to cover up my slip. Alice glared at me and Rosalie playfully punched my arm.

"Sure, Emmett, sure. Anyway, we were just going to discuss that. I hope you all have taken care of your thirst?" Carlisle said quietly at vampire speed. I nodded my head and looked at all of them, and stopped at Jasper with question in my eyes. He nodded, along with the rest of them, and I relaxed a bit. "So, is there anywhere you all would like to go first?" Alice raised her hand and Carlisle's eyes narrowed. "Yes, Alice?"

"Well, I think we all could use a little, notice I said _little _shopping trip!" she eyed me hopefully. I grinned devilishly, and rubbed my hand together.

"Ok then. All in favor of a trip to the mall?" Esme said, probably thinking only Rosalie and Alice would raise their hand. I could see the shock on her face when all six of our hands went up.

"This couldn't have anything to do with the little plan you guys have?" Carlisle said, raising his eyebrows. None of us answered, so he sighed, and unwillingly agreed. "Fine! Which mall, Alice?"

"Xanadu!!!!" She said excitedly. I knew that was one of the biggest malls here, the perfect place for our little plan. Edward glanced over at me, nodding his head. Around 10 minutes later we (me, Rose, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jasper) were in some random shop, our heads close together around a table. We discussed our plan quickly and thoroughly, but of course, Bella didn't understand our superhuman talking speed. I told her the basic plan.

"Ok Bella. We need to make this seem realistic, so you, Alice, and Rose are going together, and Jasper, Edward, and I are going together. So since we "assumed" Carlisle meant we each get to spend 400 dollars, together, that's 2,400 dollars! Alice gave us a list of what to buy, we don't really need to buy _that _much stuff, so Alice gave us a list of what to buy, and she has her own mental list for you people. So, you just go with Alice, and don't get too nervous when Carlisle blows up, k?"

"Um, ok, but why are you and Edward and Jasper doing this anyway?" Bella asked, curious as always.

"Well, we basically just wanted to see what Carlisle would do, and, a nice trick is always fun, so…" I trailed off, knowing she got the point. "See you in a bit!" I said, and ran after my two brothers, who were already leaving the store.

After, like, six hours (Alice), we spent all of our money, and left to go to the hotel with cars full of shopping bags. When we walked in to our room, all six of us holding many, _many_ shopping bags, Carlisle happened to walk out of the bathroom, in great view of us. Perfect. When he saw us, he gasped and opened his mouth, and then closed it. He stared at us for a long time, and we were all holding our breath, waiting for his reaction. He took a few deep breaths, and then called Esme. She did the same thing as Carlisle.

An awkward minute or two later, he simply said in a strained voice, "Explain." For some reason, everyone looked at me, so I went ahead.

"What? We each spent 400 dollars! That's what you said, isn't it?" I said in an innocent voice.

"Really? That's what you thought?"

The others nodded and I said, "Yes." in a very innocent voice. but I think he saw right through me.

"Don't lie Emmett, it's not good to lie. Especially to your father!" Carlisle said in a strange voice. Oh boy. I swallowed, he was started to scare me now. We all glanced nervously at each other.

"I'm not lying," I said in a strangely high voice.

The others glared at me, and Rosalie hissed, "Why didn't you just tell him the truth!" I opened my mouth, but Rose went on. "Look at him! It's too late now!" I glanced over at Carlisle. He looked as angry as I had ever seen him.

"Emmett!" he yelled, and we all jumped back. I had never heard him yell before. Esme put her hand on his shoulder and took him aside, after hissing, "Stay here."

He came back calmer, and said, "Okay guys. Game. Over. There will be absolutely _no_ shopping the rest of this trip from _any _of you! All of your credit cards and money will be taken away for as long as I feel like, and when we get back, you all go. To. Your. Rooms!" he finished. We all muttered to each other about how this sucked, but were interrupted by a phone call. Carlisle picked it up, and I heard what the person on the other line was saying.

"Hello! You, Jasper Hale, have won the chance to be a matador at Saturday's game! If you would like to accept this offer, please press one. To have us call back in five minutes, press two and hang up. Thank you, have a nice day!" the auto recording said.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE GET OVER HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I hadn't even noticed, but he had left the room after hearing the first part of the message. Alice, Rose, and Bella had left with him, and now Edward and I slunk away. We were all giggling as quietly as possible in Jasper's room. We all stopped abruptly when Carlisle stormed in and said, "Jasper Hale, you get up right this instant and explain to me what this means!" he seethed.

"Well, you see, um…"

"We were jus-"I tried to say, but Carlisle interrupted me.

"No Emmett, you let Jasper work himself out of this one. Don't worry everyone. You all will get your chance to say why we shouldn't be flying home right this instant. Anyway, go on Jasper."

"Okay. You see, we were um, shopping, and a woman came up and begged us to put a raffle ticket in. Emmett, Edward, and I played rock, paper, scissors, and I lost, so I had to put one in. It was stupid; I didn't actually think I was going to win, but…"

"But you did," Carlisle finished for him. "So Jasper, what are you going to do about this? Are you going on Saturday or not?" he asked. All of our mouths dropped wide open, waiting for Jasper's answer. Edward whispered to me, "This is how he's punishing him."

Once again, we were interrupted by the phone. Before picking the phone, Jasper whispered to all of us besides Carlisle and Esme, "Don't worry guys; we are going to win this little parent/kid war. You'll see." He picked up the phone It said the same thing as last time, and Jasper pressed…one! Oh my gosh. He is _not _going to be a _matador_! No _way_! Edward just grinned and nodded at me and then Jasper. Oh… I get it! Edward nodded at me one more time, and the others one by one as they got it.

Jasper hung up, and said, "Game over." We all laughed and stalked away.

* * *

**Beware of Voicemails**

_Jasper's POV_

What was I going to do? I was putting on a show for my siblings and parents, but Saturday was getting closer and closer, and I had no idea what to do. Carlisle was still mad at us, and Esme was trying to reason with him. Emmett was begging me to let him be the matador, but I will not do that. Edward sees through me, of course, but he will not tell. I made him promise, and if he breaks it… I have powers too! Alice was trying to see what would happen, but I could not decide what to do, so she was frustrated. Rose was well, being Rose, and Bella was following Edward around, probably scared of Carlisle.

I was just sitting on the edge of the bed, thinking on Saturday, 10 minutes before I had to leave, when Alice came in yelling, "JASPER, NO!"

"What Alice?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JASPER!" Edward roared from the other room.

"Why did you do that? To the bull?" Alice complained. Apparently, I had subconsciously decided something. I was sick of this stupid future and mind reading. Let life go the way it is supposed to, guys!

"Whatever, guys! I have to go!" I said, and ran out the door. I jumped into the car and sped away, knowing they were following me at full speed. When I got to the stadium, my cell phone rang. I flipped it open, running to the place where it said "Matadors; wait here"

"God, Jasper! Fine don't listen to us, go ahead, and do what you're going to do! It's for your own good! We'll be in the audience watching you make a fool of yourself! And don't bother going back to the hotel, we will be gone! None of us _better _not be seen with you, or else…" Edward hissed into the phone and then hung up. I could hear the others yelling in the background. Ok then, I really messed up. It's too late now, I thought, as I followed the person as they explained the rules, and handed me an outfit. I quickly slipped it one, and stepped out onto the field.

What am I doing out here? Oh, gosh, just get it over with, I told myself. I prayed that Alice was not mad at me. She was the one thing I could not live without! I waved the stupid red flag that ruined my life, and watched the bull run past, searching for my family, when I caught of whiff of the bull's scent. Amazing! It wasn't even a human. Suddenly, I couldn't stop myself as I pounced into the bull's soft skin. Mmmm! The taste… Impossible to describe! The best animal I had tasted in years! Shoot. Shoot, shoot, shoot. This was what they were trying to warn me about! I quickly pulled myself away from the bull and ran (at my fastest human speed) of the field. I checked my phone, and listened to my voicemail. I had 10 new messages.

The first one, from Edward. "WHAT WAS _THAT_? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US? TO _ALICE_ ATLEAST, IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE REST OF US! IF YOU EVEN CARE, WE LEFT SPAIN, BUT DO NOT COME BACK TO OUR HOUSE IN FORKS. YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" His voice screamed into the phone. Wow. I could just see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

The next one, from Alice. "Jasper, don't listen to what Edward said. He's just… really, mad right now. You might want to give him a few days until you come back, or else he might literally bite your head off. I miss you, and I'm not mad. Come back soon!" Yes! If nothing else mattered, Alice still wanted me back. I felt a large load lift off my shoulders.

This one was from Emmett. "NO JASPER, _DO _LISTEN TO EDWARD! YOU ARE DEFINETLY NOT WELCOME IN OUR FAMILY, DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR US AGAIN- EVER! BECAUSE OF YOU, THE VOLTURI WILL PROBABLY BE ON OUR DOORSTEP ANY SECOND! PEOPLE SAW YOU; THEY SAW YOU EAT A BULL! AND THEN THEY SAW YOU WITH US! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DANGER THIS PUT US IN! AND IF YOU DO COME BACK, WE'LL PROBABLY ALREADY BE _DEAD!_" Oh boy. This is gonna be tough. The next one was from Rosalie.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT US IN THAT KIND OF DANGER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! I HATE YOU, JASPER _WHITLOCK_! I DO NOT WANT THE STINKIN SAME LAST NAME AS YOU ANYMORE!"

The next one was from Carlisle, "Jasper, I am disappointed in you. All the foundation I built for you, and now it's for nothing. Completely ruined. You are always welcome back son, but it just won't be the same. I'm very sorry all of this happened." Carlisle sounded sad and like he said; disappointed. I would rather he scream at me like the rest of them.

Esme's was very kind, of course. "Jasper dear, you are welcome back anytime you like, Your siblings are a bit mad, so you might want to give it a few days. You know, give them time to cool down. Deep down, they all still love you though. Alice misses you tons! Come home soon Jaz, ok?" And after that, I knew. I had to come home. After all, I had to face them some day.

* * *

**This. Means. War.**

_Rosalie's POV_

How in the world did he think, after what he did, that he could just storm right through are door, as if he was still welcome in our house! Were our messages not clear enough for ya, Jaz? Do you need another round? I'd be more that happy to give you one!

"Jasper!" Alice cried out, throwing herself on top of him. He twirled her in the air, and Esme came running towards him. Ew. How could they! I saw Emmett glaring at Jasper behind me. (Good boy!) Edward growled, and Carlisle put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"It is okay, Edward," Bella whispered in his ear. Uh, _no_ its not! Silly little girl. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. Nice one Eddy!Your _Signature _move! Ok, I wasn't really mad at Edward, but really, before, you could always count on him for some action! I guess I would have to take charge. Rosalie, the mean, beautiful girl, but _never _one to attack! Humph, we'll see about that…

"_Jasper!_" I snarled, pulling my teeth back. I was ready to attack.

"Rosalie!" "No!" "Stop!" I heard voices yell behind me. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice, I assumed. Can't stop me now, I thought smugly, and started to pounce. Apparently, Edward had gotten over his extreme madness at Jasper, because I saw him leap out in front of me to block Jasper. Uh! I thought he was on the good side!

"Rosalie Hale! How could you try to attack him! I know we all get mad, but your own _brother_!" He took a deep breath. "We need to have a family meeting! Everyone! Living room! _Now!_" Carlisle said; mad again, for the second, no _third _time this week. I stepped back, took Emmett's hand, and walked into the living room. Alice dived onto Jasper's lap, Edward and Bella sat perfectly next to each other on the floor, Esme sat on the chair in the front, and Carlisle was pacing.

"Whew… ok. We are having serious problems again. Possibly worse. I need to talk to Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, please. Can the rest" The phone rang, and I picked it up quickly.

"Cullen residence, Rosalie speaking," I said sweetly. Once again, saved by the phone.

"Hello Rosalie, this is Mr. Davidson, I believe I spoke with you, and your brother and sister-in-law, about your weddings? My co-worker Mr. Grater spoke with Alice and Jasper."

Ew, Jasper. "Oh, yes. Is there a problem with one of them?' Oh no. Hope it wasn't mine!

"Well, actually, there is a problem with all three." What? What did he mean? Edward raised his eyebrow, and Carlisle shrugged.

"Excuse me? I don't understand…"

"It seems, Ms. Hale, that all of your weddings have been planned on the same day! Two of you will have to reschedule yours!" What? NO! My mouth dropped open in shock; Alice screamed and ran upstairs, Jasper trailing behind her. Emmett grabbed my hand, Edward put his head in his hands, and Bella looked worriedly at him. Carlisle sighed, and whispered something to Esme.

"Hello, Ms. Hale? Is everything okay?"

"No! It's not! I have to get back to you! Good _day!_" I hung up.

"It isn't his fault, Rosalie," Carlisle whispered next to me. I just glared at him, and marched upstairs, pulling Emmett with me. I could hear Edward taking Bella up to his room after us.

Once we were safely in my room, I pulled Emmett onto our bed. I stared at him, and then said, "Look, Emmett, I don't care _what_ we have to do, but _our_ wedding is going to be _on_ the 13th! _At_ 3:00! We're gonna be the ones!" I looked at him, and he seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Em?"

"K, Rose, of course, I want that too, but just listen for a sec." What is he talking about? I was quiet, and then I heard it.

From Alice and Jasper's room, "Jazzy, _our _wedding is going to be that day! I will make sure of that! If it isn't…"

"I know, Alice, but please be quiet for a second, I hear _something_." Jasper's voice was suspicious.

From Edward's room, I heard, "Edward, it isn't _fair_! Our wedding was going to be that day, and it's our first wedding! They've already been married a million times! It has to be us!"

"Yes, love, but I think my vampire ears are hearing something. Something important."

Oh my god! "Emmett, they're _all _planning something!"

"Jaz, everyone wants this!" Alice whined.

"Uh, Bella, let's just say they aren't going down with a fight," Edward grimaced.

A fight. A _fight_! Exactly. Kind of. Not physically, but still, "This," I growled.

"Means." Alice followed on.

"War." All of us said together.

* * *

**An Unexpected Alliance**

_Carlisle's POV_

It literally was a war zone at the house. Everyday, I would come home from work, and find each of the couples in isolated areas of the house, scheming, probably. Esme was either cleaning, or sitting at the table worrying. I hated to see her unhappy.

"Esme, dear, what's wrong?" I asked one day, when I got home.

'You know, Carlisle! Them! You should see them during the day! I just can't take it anymore!" she said, like any normal mother, but she wasn't a normal mother. She was the mother of five vampire teenagers and one human. Sure, I loved them all (including Bella), but they all had humongous problems, that therapy obviously had not helped. Rosalie was friends with Bella for a few days, but that was only for revenge on Jasper. Edward never really came over anything, ever, nor did Emmett or Bella. Alice _definitely_ did not overcome her shopping addiction, seeing as she made a store in the house. Jasper, well, it helped for a while. Nevertheless, he will always be Jasper.

"Esme, I'm taking off work tomorrow. They can take a day without me, and I hate to see you like this! You just relax all day; I'll take care of everything."

"Really?" She asked, surprise in her voice.

"Yes," I gulped, I knew I was asking for the kiss of death, but it had to be done.

_NEXT DAY_

Yes, it_ had_ to be done. "Hi, Charlie it's Carlisle again."

"Hi Carlisle, how was the trip?"

"Great!" Yes, _very_ great. "Well, our family is having, um, some trouble, and I consider Bella family. We need to sort of, um, family week? Well actually, I don't know how long, but anyway, could Bella"

"Not go to your house for a week? Sure thing! I completely understand."

"No, actually, Charlie, since I consider Bella family, I was wondering if Bella could stay with us…"

"Absolutely no…" Charlie signed. "Of course. Yes, she can. Bella's- _marrying _Edward. You are family now too, Carlisle." Wow! He said yes!

"Thank you so much, Charlie! I'll have her home the day we get this figured out. Have a good evening."

"You too." Okay. Got that cleared! Now, the biggie. I took a deep breath and began.

"Come on guys! Downstairs, living room!" My vampire kids were not using their abilities to get downstairs. Edward didn't carry Bella so he could go fast, as usual. I saw Rosalie and Emmett wait at the end of the hallway, so they didn't have to go at the same time as Edward and Bella. Jeez! Bella and Edward sat on the floor on the right side of the room, and Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch across the room.

"Alice, come on!"

"Coming!" she squealed, and seconds later they walked through the hallway into the living room. When Alice saw Rose on the couch she usually sat at, her look turned icy, and she brushed shoulders. Jasper sat down at the couch, with Alice on his lap. I stood up in the center, not sure how to start.

"So… there has some, well a _lot _of tension in the house the last few days, and it is getting quite unreasonable! We need to work this out, and get back on with our lives! Two of your wedding will have to change, and you will have to deal with that. We have to find some way to decide. Any ideas?"

"Poker- house rules!" Rosalie yelled from the couch. Emmett grinned at her, and Alice and Jasper glared. Then, for the first time in days, Bella looked at Rose and Emmett, and _smiled._ (Remembering that time when she and Rose we friends, no doubt.)

Alice's mouth dropped open, and she stared frostily at Bella. Jasper took her hand, and said, "Just ignore it."

Bella and Rose kept grinning at each other. Edward had apparently heard something someone thought, because he suddenly looked astonished, and then whispered something to Bella, _very _quietly, because I couldn't hear. A smile came upon Bella's face, and she nodded at Edward. Edward nodded at Rose and Emmett, and the four shared a look. Alice looked hurt, and Jasper was trying to soothe her. It wasn't working though, because after a minute or two, she ran upstairs, muttering, "It's over, it's over." Jasper ran after her, saying comforting words. In less than 5 minutes, with barely any talking, things had gotten a lot worse.

"Would anyone care to explain what just happened?" I asked, glaring at the four of them left. They all just stared back, looking completely innocent.

Bella seemed a bit discomforted that whatever they had done had hurt Alice, but then _Rosalie came over and whispered in her ear_."She's _fine_, Bella. She'll get over it. We've got to focus now, though." After this, Rose glanced over at me, seeing my look of astonishment. Then she quickly went back to her seat next to Emmett and looked nervously around. An _alliance?_ Could they be forming an _alliance?_ That was enough. I was done.

"Okay, look. Whatever you people are doing is up to you. I'm out. Tell me when you know who "won."" I spat out, tired of it all. I glared at each of them, even Bella, for a while, and then sauntered upstairs to Esme.

* * *

**It doesn't matter**

_Bella's POV_

This had been going on for days now, so I was glad that it wasn't just Edward and I. I felt bad at first, for teaming up against Alice and Jasper, but the others had me convinced. Once this was over, everything would be back to normal. I had had the perfect day all planned out, and for once, I wasn't willing to give something up related to the wedding. I knew that soon enough, we would have Alice and Jasper stamped out. What would we do then? Would the alliance be over, and would we be fighting? I could not imagine fighting against _Rosalie _and _Emmett_! I was glad they were on my side, for now at least, because I found them the two most intimidating Cullens. Rosalie, with her looks, and persistence, Emmett with his… strength. If I was against them, I would be gone instantly.

"Bella, earth to Bella!" Rosalie called playfully from the black leather sofa.

"What?" I asked, coming back to the present.

"I was asking if you had any idea of how to bring them down."

"Oh. I don't know. Aren't you the big planner, Rose?" I said teasingly.

"Yes, I have some ideas, but none of them will help one of us get the wedding date!" she said impatiently. "Sorry, I'm more annoyed at myself. Usually plans just spring up, but none are coming now!" Rose complained. "I've got it!" Her eyes lit up.

"Hmm… Well, we could call the wedding people and tell them Alice and Jasper changed their wedding to some random date. Its basic, but I think it could do the job. You like?"

"Isn't that mean?" I asked. I hated to hurt them.

"Come _on,_ Bella! You have to stop worrying about others if you want to win! Anyway, it's not like their playing nice!" Emmett convinced me. I snorted, remembering waking up covered in toilet paper.

"Ok, ok. I'll do it!" I announced. Everyone quietly cheered, and I felt the blush creep onto my face.

So we sat there on the sofa, huddled together talking, when I heard the phone ring, and Alice yell, "Rose, come here for a second, please! This is important! It is about your wedding! Emmett, you come too!" Rosalie froze, and looked at us.

"Should we go?"

"Yes! Let's go see what they want!" Emmett said. Together they walked out. I heard Alice whisper something to Rosalie, and she gasped at the same time as Edward. Then, Emmett growled.

"Ugh, what did they do?" I asked Edward, knowing he would be able to hear them.

"Bella, you didn't, did you?" he asked, astounded.

"Um, remember, human hearing…"

"Did you tell the wedding planners that Rosalie wanted her wedding later?"

"What? NO!" I exclaimed, getting it now. "Alice told her that to make her turn against me! I hate her!" I yelled knowing they would hear me. Edward took my shoulder, and I heard Rosalie make a disgusted noise in the other room.

"Bella, I _thought _we were a team!" Rose yelled. Edward's eyes narrowed, and he sighed.

"Well, Bella, we're on our own now." No! This cannot be happening.

The next few days at the Cullens were a nightmare. Esme stayed in her room all day, and Carlisle kept his word, staying out of it. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice walked around, their heads all high in the air, and they looked down on me whenever they saw me. Edward kept trying to comfort me, but I wouldn't be comforted. They wanted to play that way, let the games begin.

Of course, the phone interrupted my thoughts, once _again_. How many times had the phone saved us in the las few weeks?

"Hello, this is Ms. Taylor from Southwest Airlines, is Isabella Swan here?" Edward silently handed me the phone.

"This is her." I said, businesslike.

"Is Renee Dwyer your mother?"

'Yes, why? What happened?" I said frantically.

"Her flight number 15290 has crashed on its way back to Jacksonville. I'm very sorry, and we would appreciate it if you or Charlie Swan could come there. Have a nice day!" No! None of the wedding stuff mattered. None of it mattered. I never should have left my harebrained mother to fend for her. I was crying so hard, and Edward had gone up and down the stairs through it all. He came down with Carlisle and Esme.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice came down too. "What's wrong? Break another leg?" Rose sneered.

"ShutupRosehermomsplanecrashed!" Edward screamed at her. "We'regointoJacksonville." he told them. He picked me up and sped out to the car with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett following.

Right before we left the house, I saw Alice sigh, and say "No…" but then we were gone. Rose must have heard whatever she said, because they turned back into the house and walked away.

Edward was mumbling the whole way. "Inconsiderate little brats. Jerks! Hate them. Don't even care…" Esme was patting my shoulder, and Carlisle was talking to Edward. Well, trying to talk to him, at least. Emmett and Jasper were quiet, and I think ashamed of their wives behaviors.

When we were half-way there, Carlisle's phone rang. He picked it up and I heard Alice's vice buzz through the receiver. Carlisle started to say something, but Edward grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Are you absolutely, positively sure? Or is this just another sick joke?" Edward hissed. Alice must have said something convincing, because Edward sighed in relief.

"Okay. Yeah, thanks. Bye." He hung up and gave the phone back to Carlisle. Everyone in the car was smiling and laughing in some kind of relief. How could they be laughing while my mom could be _dead_? Even Carlisle and Edward!

"What happened?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, your mom is fine. They had the wrong flight number." I froze in shock. "Breathe Bella." Edward reminded me, chuckling. I breathed in and out slowly, feeling much lighter.

"Are you-oh my-yes!" I stuttered. Everyone laughed, and we chattered and laughed the whole way home. I thought because of this, the wedding fight thing would be over with. But of course, nothing would stop Rose. Not even a plane crash. Well, an _almost _plane crash. When we drove up the Cullen's driveway, Alice was sitting on the porch swing. She ran up to me and enveloped me in a huge hug, then Jasper.

"I am so sorry Bella! You too, Edward. I was so awful! I promise never, ever to do it again! I'll move my wedding! I promise!" Alice blurted out, so fast I could barely tell what she was saying.

I patted her shoulder. "Whoa, Alice. It's okay. I forgive you! Some physic you are!" I laughed, kissing her spiky hair. "But are you sure you want to do that? Wedding are like, the most important thing to you!"

Alice sighed, and shook her head. "I'm sure Bella. Weddings are not the most important things to me. This is." Then, she hugged me, and Jasper, and the rest of our family-besides Rose. That reminded me.

"Thanks Alice. That's really sweet! Do you know where Rose is?" I asked her.

"Inside. She isn't happy that I left her side. Probably pouting now." She sighed. Just then, Rosalie herself came running out and glared at Alice, then me. I automatically took a step back, and she snickered. Emmett jogged over to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Its okay, Rose. Let's go inside." He tugged gently on her jacket sleeve, and she jerked away. After one last growl, she retreated back into the house with Emmett at her side. Over the next few days, I didn't see much of them. No one was brave enough to go into their room…

* * *

**Jacob = Dead**

_Emmett's POV_

"Rose, come _on_! I can't stand spending another day like this! Please!" I begged. She wouldn't let me out of the room, even to hunt. The whole time she just was sitting there on the bed thinking plans aloud. I was beginning to think she had OCD with this. I mean, who cares what day your wedding is! It just did seem fair that Bella and Edward got the 13th. It was their first time. Knowing Bella though, she would happily change her date if meant escaping the wrath of my wife. Rose didn't like playing against a forfeiter though. Of course, I loved her, but I was really getting tired of her games.

"Come on! Just use one of your plans or let Bell," She growled. "Edward have the 13th! All of them will work!" I should have known better than to use Bella's name. It just made her crazier.

"Fine!" she snapped, glaring at me. I widened my eyes and held my hands up. Her expression softened, and them she was the Rose I loved. "Sorry. I have been terrible. I think I might just let Bella _win_," she said with disgust. I hugged her, telling her it was the right thing.

From downstairs, I heard Edward say "Yes!" and I could tell he was smiling.

"Now, can we please get out of here and _hunt_?" I asked, kind-of annoyed.

She smiled and we headed out the door. Bella ran up to Rosalie and hugged her.

"Thank you so much! You're the best!" she screamed.

"What about me?" I said sarcastically. Carlisle was right though, behind my jokes I was hiding something. I knew it was silly, but it still bugged me that Bella always said stuff like "I love you," and "You're the best," to everyone else in the family besides me. When I said stuff like, "What about me," she usually ignored me. Whatever. Let her be that way.

"Let's go, Rose. I'm thirsty," I said, staring at Bella the whole time. She just rolled her eyes and glared at me. I heard Edward ask her something about if she was mad at me. Humph. I stomped out, and Rose followed. I stopped suddenly about halfway down the driveway, interrupting by a familiar smell. _Not_ a good smell.

I was already running back into the house when Alice cried, "WOLF! I'M BLIND! IT'S THOSE STUPID WOLVES AGAIN!"

"Alice!" Bella and Carlisle cried out at the same time. "They aren't enemies. They are allies." Carlisle reprimanded. He was about to say something else but stopped as the front wall of our beautiful house shuddered, then fell down with a big crash at our feet.

"No!" Esme shouted, shaking tearless sobs. 'My house! No!' Carlisle was at her side, and I had no idea where Edward and Bella were, I suppose he had taken her away so she wouldn't get him by the plaster of the wall. In a second or so, after Edward asking us if anymore was coming, they were back. Everyone was in couples, preparing to defend against whatever was coming, which was most likely- the wolves.

"Right Carlisle, they're our _allies_!" Alice shouted bitterly, as two giant wolves leapt in front of us.

"We did not!" Edward shouted. Instantly, we all came running to Edward, asking what we didn't do, but he left the room with Bella. Then, of all people, Jacob Black came loping in our house, with an arrogant grin on his face.

"Broke the treaty, huh? Prepare to _die_." Then he started to do what I think was phasing.

We all started protesting, and Carlisle shushed us. "We did not break the treaty. There must have been a misunderstanding. Could we please discuss this…" he started, but Jacob cut him off.

"Then why was Bella away for _three days_? The exact time needed to change! She isn't here now, neither is Edward. Don't try to lie, I see right through you disgusting bloodsuckers." Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and I growled and snapped, but Jacob just snickered.

"Jacob, please. Bella is with Edward away because he thinks you will…" I stopped talking as Jacob phased, right in front of us. He ran forward, ruining much of the furniture. After him came a giant black wolf, a chocolate brown wolf, and many others.

"We can't stop them. Just run! Meet in the secret place," Carlisle said, trying to be calm. "Edward and Bella are hidden. Be safe!" I ran as fast as I could, Rose in my arms.

She jumped out, and said, "I can run!" I let her go, because she _was_ as fast as me, and I didn't turn to make sure she was coming.

When we got to the secret place, I said, "Rose, we made it!" She didn't respond, so I turned around, and she wasn't there. Just then Jasper came in, and a minute later, Alice.

"We tried getting her, Emmett, we really did! They, they got her! And carried her, her off!" Alice was shaking from vampire sobs. I froze. What? No. No, no, no!

"I have to get her. Tell Carlisle where I am," I said in a monotone, not sure if I _could _move. I did start to run, but Alice and Jasper together was too strong, even for me.

"No, Emmett. It won't do any good. We told Carlisle we'd keep you here. Just stay, Emmett." I sighed, and sat down. Pretty soon Esme and Carlisle came in. Carlisle took my shoulder, and Esme rubbed my back.

"I'm so sorry," she told me. "We'll get her back. Don't worry. We'll get her back." She whispered in my ear, over and over again. When the wolves had retreated, and we went back in the house, I felt different. I was full of anger, rage. I always knew I was strong, obviously, but this was different. I was stronger, able to kill someone. Well, scratch that. I was able to kill _Jacob Black_. And if little Bella still liked him, then she would have to deal with it. If she liked him after he took my Rose, then that was her freaking problem. Because Jacob Black, = _dead_.

* * *

**Bad vamps, bad vamps, whatcha gonna do when they come for you?**

_Jacob's POV_

Payback time! Ah, the sweet taste of revenge. Lovely. I almost had stopped when the blonde peacemaker one told me Bella was still human, but he had to be lying. After all, he was a bloodsucker. A stupid leech that shouldn't exist. The tall, blonde girl was behind the others, so I grabbed her. Too bad her mate didn't turn around, or I could've gotten him too. I would have to do with Blondie, because Edward was nowhere to be found. What I wouldn't give to get my hands on him…

When I get back to the La Push woods, I put Blondie down and phased quickly. Good thing I'm the best phaser in the pack, or else Blondie would have gotten away. I turned around, and started to tell her something, but was interrupted by a quick blow in the face. It knocked me out, the last thing I saw was Sam, Jared, and Embry run up, still in their wolf forms, and pick Blondie up.

_2 DAYS LATER_

I woke up, disoriented, at Emily's house. I groaned, and Emily and Sam came running in. Then everything came flooding back, I remembered what had happened.

"Tell me everything." was all I said, leaning back against the bedpost.

"After the blonde vampire knocked you out, Quil took you to Emily's house. Jared and I led the blonde here too, and we phased back into humans. We talked." Sam explained. He sighed, looked at Emily, and continued. "It turns out the leader was telling the truth. Embry had seen Bella and Edward, and told us that Bella was still human. We left the blonde alone for a moment to call the leader and tell him he was right, but the phone wasn't working. When we came back, the blonde was gone, the window left open. There was a note sitting on the couch." He stopped then, and handed me a ruffled piece of paper.

Dogs- Jacob especially:

I came and took Rose back, because we _were_ telling the truth. I hope you know that. I'm not leaving it at that though. You attacked us, for no reason, technically breaking the treaty. Some of us don't want to attack, but this deed will not go unpunished. I'm warning you- I'll be there when you least expect it-

Emmett Cullen

I groaned, and turned to look at Sam. "What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Well, I assume the leader will try to stop him, but I think Emmett is the big one, right?" I nodded. "The leader and some of the others will most likely come to talk, and if they don't, well, I don't know what we'll do. We will just have to wait and see what they do." He sighed. "We shouldn't have attacked! I forgot how strong they were. I made the wrong decision!" Sam moaned into his hands.

"It's going to work out, I know it will." Emily soothed him. Emily had a tendency to be right, but I wasn't so sure this time. The outlooks sure were not good. I fell back asleep eventually, but those last words of the bloodsucker's letter were haunting me, even in unconsciousness. "I'll be there when you least expect it…"

* * *

**Split**

_Jasper's POV_

Things were getting crazy around here. Emmett had taken Rose and gone who knows where. Even_ better_, he had a death threat on Jacob. Actually, we didn't even know if he had gotten to Rose. For all we knew, either of them could be…no. They weren't dead. I knew it. Emmett was basically indestructible and he wouldn't let any harm come to Rosalie. He couldn't. I felt choked up at the thought. I knew it seemed like I was only here for Alice, but the time I had spent with the others made them be family, too.

"Bedward! Carsme! Come here! You too, Jasper." Alice called from our room. I rolled my eyes; she was using that term she had thought of. Bedward for Edward and Bella, Jalice for her and me, Carsme for Carlisle and Esme, and… Rosett for Rosalie and Emmett. Edward sighed from in his room and I laughed. Wasn't my fault I had special powers. Just born- changed that way. I got off the couch and ran to our room.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked. Instead of being her usual self and jumping right ahead into whatever she had to say, she put her head in my chest and started to whimper. "What's wrong? What's wrong?" I asked her, anxious.

Bella walked over to us. "Alice, what is it?" she said in a concerned voice. "Is she okay?" she said quieter, to me. "I've never seen her like this before! Alice, what's wrong?" she asked again. Edward finally came over too. Carlisle and Esme were looking nervously at each other.

"Do you want me to tell them, or should I wait for you?" That's unfair. My wife, and he knows what's wrong but I don't. I would trade skills any day.

"Just tell me Edward! I need to know!"

"I'm… fine. No Edward, I'll say it." Alice suddenly said, her voice growing stronger every word. She looked at Bella and I. "Sorry about that. You shouldn't have had to see it. I'm fine now, honestly." I guess neither of us looked convinced, because she went on. "Seriously, guys. It won't happen again. I am completely and utterly fine."

"You sure, Alice? Do you need to talk about something?" Esme asked, worried.

"Yes Esme. I am one-hundred percent perfect."

"Kay, Alice. I believe you." Bella murmured. Esme, Carlisle, and I nodded.

Alice cleared her throat. "As I was saying, I think a few of us need to go after Emmett and Rose. You know, search for them. It's been a pretty long time, and they're not home. I'm pretty positive that we're all worried about them. Am I correct?" Everyone nodded and mumbled "yes".

"So… why don't we go looking for them?" she continued with an appraising look.

"Ah… Alice. We could, but we all know Emmett, and don't you think if he really needed help he would get some. He never gives up at something little. And he _does_ have his cell phone." Carlisle argued.

"Really, Carlisle? You're leaving it at that your son has a _cell phone_? Never knew you relied on such modern technology to take care of your kids." Alice shot back, a little more bitter than usual for her. Carlisle looked very offended, and I felt confusion and hurt swaying around the room. Esme stared at Alice, astounded. Bella was sitting open-mouthed in Edward's lap, and he was playing with her hair. I felt a sense of worry, guilt, and bitterness come off Alice.

I rocked her in my arms. "You okay?" I asked her.

"Yes." She looked down.

"Alice, that wasn't very nice! Apologize to your father!"

"Sorry Carlisle. Please forgive me, I wasn't thinking straight."

He responded formally, "Quite the opposite, actually. _I _wasn't thinking straight. You are right, indeed, Alice. We should go after them. After all, I'm not going to leave my son with a _cell phone_!" He sounded fake disgusted, and grinned up at Alice. She looked up, but her returning smile was too forced and wavering. Again, I felt a wave of guilt bounce off her.

"We'll be right back," I told them. "Alice, come 'on. I need to talk to you for a minute." I dragged her out into the living room.

"Why are you feeling guilty? Carlisle forgave you for what you said! You know that, right?" I looked down at her, and she was staring at the floor.

She looked back up at me, and said, "Jasper, I'm not feeling guilty because of that. It's my fault that Rose was captured. And that makes it my fault that Emmett left. If either of them…" She stuttered. _"Die_, I'm never forgiving myself." I tried to think back; to see what she could think was her fault. I kept coming up empty.

"Al, how could it be your fault? If it's anyone's fault, it's those disgusting _dogs_!" I spat out.

"Don't you remember? I saw Rose get captured. I tried to get her back out, but I couldn't. I should have saved her, and then none of this would be happening." She buried her head in her hands.

I took her face gently. "Alice that was not your responsibility. Besides, I was the one who delayed you in you trying to save her! If I hadn't done that, you probably _could_ have saved her." I sighed. How could she blame herself for this?

"True," she smiled at me warmly, her true smile. "But still, if they… if something happens to them, I'm blaming myself, and no one else."

"Okay, but that's not going to happen, because they are going to be fine!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. Let's go back up." I took her hand and led her back upstairs.

"So what have we decided?" Alice asked, in her usual cheerful self now. Everyone seemed to relax, when they heard her normal tone, and the room mood thawed out.

"Well, I think we should go after them, and obviously you do, so that's two. Anyone else agree?" Carlisle questioned.

Edward, Bella and I raised our hands, and Esme said, "I second that motion." Carlisle grinned at her, and said, "Alright! That's a house! We're going!"

`"Wait Carlisle!" Edward held up his hand. "We can't all go! In case the wolves come... or something else happens," he added, taking in everyone's expression about the wolf comment. "We need to have a few here to protect…" He looked at everyone's face again. "Or see what they need." he tacked along at the end.

"Excellent plan, my brother." I high-fived him, and he grinned.

"Sure, why not?" Alice agreed, and Bella nodded her head. Carlisle slowly agreed, and we all turned to Esme.

"What?" Carlisle asked attentively. She looked unsure, and her moon was indecisive.

"It's nothing. Just something silly. Sure, let's do it!" she said with fake enthusiasm. We all frowned at her.

"Esme, just tell us! It will make things easier!" I told her, a bit irritated.

"Fine. It's just that we are a family and I hate it when we're split up, but its fine! Promise," she told us huffily, then very definite at the end.

"You're sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. What should the groups be? Should we do two and four so we can stay in our pairs? Or three and three, but then a pair will be split up?" he theorized.

"Carlisle, do you think we should split up? So we can have a parent in each group?" she asked him quietly.

"Hmm… promise to take care?" he said, teasing and serious at the same time.

"Of course!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Then yes."

"Are you sure you want to do that? We can take care of ourselves. You don't need to…" Bella started.

'Of course, honey. Anything." Esme smiled at her. "So how about Bella, Edward, and Carlisle. Alice, Jasper, and me?" she asked.

"Sure, yeah, cool." we chorused, looking at our new groups of family we'd most likely be spending a very long while with.

"My group will go looking. I know the way best, and Edward's mind reading will most likely come in handy." Carlisle declared.

"Okay," Esme agreed. "When do you leave?" she asked. We all looked uneasily at each other, all knowing what the smartest answer was.

"Now," Edward announced gravely. We all breathed heavily, and Carlisle stood up.

"Okay, then. Let's go down." He headed for the door, and we all followed. After they had gathered all the things needed for traveling, we walked to the front hallway, with heavy footsteps. The mood set there was almost unbearable. Gloom, despair, sadness, misery, all of it. We all were glancing nervously at each other. Edward's hands were stone on Bella's shoulder, and he looked like a statue. Carlisle and Esme were giving their goodbyes, and Alice was pacing.

"Well then. I guess we have to go. Take care, and _be safe!_" Carlisle finally said. I squeezed Alice's hand, and hugged Edward, Bella, and finally Carlisle.

"It'll be fine," I whispered to Alice, but this time, I wasn't so sure myself.

* * *

**Family Is Everything**

_Esme's POV_

Ring, ring. "Hello?" I said in my sweetest voice as I picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Mr. Grater. Um, I called a while ago about Rosalie, Alice, and Bella's wedding? They were planned on the same day, and I need an answer…"

"Of course, Mr. Grater, and I'm so very sorry, but we are going through some terrible family ordeals. Could the weddings be put on hold for now?" My voice turned sad towards the end, exaggerating a bit. I heard Alice's intake of breath from the kitchen table, and I turned quickly over.

"Tell you when you get off," she mouthed to me. I nodded, and turned back to the Mr. Grater person or whatever.

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen, and I am horribly sorry for whatever happened. I wish there was something I could do…," he said wistfully.

"No, I'm sorry. We cannot do anything, and I have to go now. Have a good day," I said, my voice sharp. I wished, too. _Something_, to know that my husband and kids were safe. Or if they were not, to make them safe. Then, I remembered Alice's vision.

"Alice, did you see something?" I called.

"Yeah, it is about Edward and Bella and Carlisle." My ears perked up and Carlisle's name. I dashed into the kitchen, and stopped in a halt at Alice and Jasper's expression. I sighed.

"What now?" I groaned. Alice sighed again, her expression pained. She was rubbing her head. "I don't know what to do! None of them are answering their phones, how can I warn them? Before it's too late!" She whimpered, almost talking to herself, now. Oh my god, I thought. How much can happen to one family? Even a vampire family! What did we do to deserve all this pain, suffering? Is the simple fact of being a vampire that bad? Anyway, it's not as we decided…

Alice groaning and moaning to herself again, louder, drowned out my thoughts.

"Who?" I dared to ask quietly; only a vampire could hear me.

She groaned again. "Basically, all of them. Edward, Bella, Carlisle." The pain cut into me at the idea of Bella or Edward in trouble, but it was nothing compared to the fear I felt for Carlisle.

"Emmett and Rose?" I asked, almost inaudible.

"Not sure yet. Do you want to know what happened to the others? Or, what will happen if they don't get warned, anyway." I nodded, not so sure if I did, though. "So, they will run into Emmett. Not with Rose, though. He will not know where she is. Carlisle and Edward will hunt, and leave Bella with Emmett. He will think he sees Rose, or maybe he really will see her. I don't know. Anyway, he will leave her, telling her to stay. Note, this is at night, and Bella is tired. Never knew she sleepwalked, but she will. She will stumble into the woods and get lost. Edward and Carlisle will come back, Bella not there. Emmett comes back, and says he doesn't know where she is, and goes off to look for her, and doesn't come back." I gasped. Alice cleared her throat and continued. "So, Edward and Carlisle leave their little camp to search for Bella, Rose, and now Emmett too! Edward will wander off, away from Carlisle, so Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle will be lost, _alone_, who knows where." She held her head back and groaned. I knew the others could take care of themselves (I was still worried for them, of course), but Bella, _Bella, _the little, clumsy human, alone? There could be all kinds of things that could hurt her. Other vampires even!

'We have to do something!" I said immediately.

Jasper spoke for the first time. "I know, but what do we do. We could go out and search, but we would probably end up alone and lost as they are. Edward and Carlisle said they knew it the best, so if they are lost, we definitely would be." He looked around, and we agreed.

I sighed impatient and annoyed, just like Alice and Jasper were. "We have to think of something. I know it!" I stated. I would certainly not leave my family, vampires or human, alone and lost. I would find some way to save them. I had to. Family is everything to me.

* * *

**Lost and Found**

_Edward's POV_

I couldn't think. I couldn't talk. I couldn't even breathe. Knowing that my Bella was away in a forest wandering around alone, while the wolves weren't even on our side. For all I knew, she could be- no. She wasn't dead. I had already been through this once, why couldn't I just be human so I could die now? I instantly controlled my thoughts and took that back. When we found Bella, if I was dead it would kill her. Possibly even literally. While I was pacing around in the woods, I heard a crunch from about a mile or two away. (The woods were very thick here) I jumped up instinctively, ready to attack.

I stopped when I heard, "Darn it!" coming from a very familiar voice.

"Rose?" I almost choked out. Could it be her? Really?

"Edward?" Yes, it truly was her. I recognized her voice, her smell, and now her thoughts. _Oh my god! I thought I was never going to find some one! Even if it is Edward. _Her voice inside her head was blank with relief.

"Yeah, Rose. It's me. Come 'ere." I called. She ran gracefully to me, and I raised my eyebrows at her tattered jeans.

"What?" She said, noticing my look. "Oh, a tree." I raised my eyebrow again. She sighed. "Jeez! I was sitting at the top of a tree to have a better view over the whole town, but I heard someone coming so I jumped down and a branch ripped them Happy?" I snapped. I smiled. Good old Rose.

"Yeah, but who was it anyway?" I asked, curious. "It could have been Bel- one of us!" _ Oh, yeah, only think of Bella! Who cares about Emmett and the rest! _She shot back in her thoughts.

"You know that's not true, Rose," I said, gently, hoping to get her calm so we could make some progress. _Yeah, I guess. Sorry._ She added. I nodded my head, and asked her to come and sit down on the logs I had set up as chairs.

"Tell me everything that happened since the day the pack attacked. Every single detail. Oh, by the way, do you happen to have your phone?" I said with a glimmer of hope. I had lost mine somewhere in the forest. I checked my pocket one day and it wasn't there.

_No, I lost mine somewhere. You did too? _She asked.

"Yeah. Tell me your story, then I'll tell u mine."

_Okay, so when we were running from the dogs Emmett was holding me, and when he dropped me, I fell. He didn't see though, so he kept going. Jacob picked me up in his mouth. It was disgusting! I could not break free; I mean it was his mouth! Anyway, he dragged me back to some wooden area, and phased into his human form. I punched him, and started to run but two other of the dogs got me. They took me back to some girl's house and I told them Bella was not a vampire. Emmett came through the window to get me while the dogs were gone. He told me to run, and that he would catch up, but he never exactly did, obviously. I then found out my phone was missing. I had run so far I didn't know where I was. I wandered around for a long time, hunting and looking for Emmett. I wasn't sure if he had gotten home or where he was. I thought that a few of you had probably come looking, if you weren't being threatened. I was really worried. Then I was walking around one day and I thought I smelled Emmett, so I tried to track him down, unsuccessfully. I thought I caught a glimpse of him once, but he was running full speed, and he is faster at full speed than I am. _She unwillingly admitted the last part.

"Okay! That's where Emmett went! He was looking after Bella, and well… Okay, let me start from the beginning." She rolled her eyes. "Emmett left to look for you, and neither of you came back for quite a while. The rest of us decided Carlisle, Bella, and I would look for you, and Esme, Jasper and Alice would stay at home." _You took the human into the woods. Nice Edward. Now she is lost! _Her thoughts were worried; at least she cared. Nevertheless, she also was right; I shouldn't have brought her out here. "Yeah, I know. It was stupid. Just let me tell you the rest so we can do something though. Are you listening?" She stiffly nodded her head, turned away from me. I smiled, and went on. "So, we went, and soon enough Carlisle and I needed to hunt. We obviously couldn't take Bella, so luckily we found Emmett, unfortunately without you." She rolled her eyes again. "Emmett stayed with Bella, and he left. Now I know that he saw you, but I guess he ran in the wrong direction or something. Bella walked off, I guess, because we came back and Bella was gone. I was about to fight Emmett," Rosalie growled. "Back off! Carlisle told us it wouldn't do any good to fight. Emmett went off to look for you and Bella; he should have waited for us. Carlisle and I separated, and then I found you. The end."

_Great, so the whole family is all separated._

"Yeah." We stared in despair at each other. I never thought I would be so happy to have Rose.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

It had been days, well, actually, I had no idea how long it had been. I was just surprised I wasn't dead yet. I think Carlisle and Edward had the food, so all I had eaten was a few berries. I was "living" by a creek though, so I had a little water. It wasn't a big creek, and it was a bit muddy, but it would have to do. I couldn't exactly afford to be fussy right now. I was getting really worried. For a few days, I had tried looking for civilization, but knowing me, that just resulted in being all cut up and even more lost. At the slightest sound I would turn around, hoping to see a Cullen, but it was always just a little bird or squirrel. I stood up and walked around aimlessly. I wondered where Edward was, and what he was doing. He and Carlisle were probably hunting, unless they had found the others. Or, if he had _split up from Carlisle?_ I hated the idea of Edward wandering alone. Of course, though, Edward wouldn't be lost for long though. He wasn't clumsy and he had a great sense of smell. If he were lost, he would be found again in no time. Or find someone else. I idly sat down of a rock, daydreaming about where each of the Cullens might be. In my little day dream, I realized that _all_ of the Cullens, besides the ones at home could be split up. That would be terrible, but what was even worse was not knowing! I was basically on the other side of the world. Until someone found me, anything could happen with me not knowing. Then, I remembered Emmett. He had never told me what had happened with the werewolves. With _Jacob. _My Jacob. There could be a war even! My heart pounded faster as I realized what could be going on. Anyone in either of my families could be dead. It went even faster. Carlisle, Sam. Even faster. Esme, Embry, Emmett, Paul. Faster. Jasper, Quil, Rosalie, Jared, Faster, faster, faster. _Alice_, Seth… and Jacob. And _Edward. _NO. Gosh, this was one huge puzzle that was _never_ going to get solved.

"Whoa there, Bella! Easy on the heart! You're going to give yourself a coronary! What are you thinking about?" My heart fluttered at that voice, and then slowed down to normal. I took a deep breath and turned around. Carlisle. Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle. I blinked a few times and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope, I was awake. I took a _huge_ breath, and walked to him. He patted my back, and led me back to the rock.

"What- what's been going on?" I finally managed.

"Well, well, well. A _lot, _Bella, has happened. You know it up until…?" He looked at me with question.

"Um… well Emmett was with me and I fell asleep and I woke up and he was gone and I was alone in the forest." I blabbered out, probably sounding like an idiot.

He chuckled. "Right. Well, Edward and I came back and you were gone. Edward started to fight Emmett, but I stopped them." He rolled his eyes. "Emmett went off to look for you and Bella; I suppose he should have waited for us. Edward and I separated, and then I was alone for a long time. I was trying to search for one of our scents, when I came across the unpleasant scent of the wolves." He glanced apologetically at me. I nodded and motioned for him to continue. "I followed it as fast as I could, finally meeting up with a wolf. I asked the wolf to phase, but he just growled and snapped. Eventually he gave up and ran off. I tried to follow, but those wolves are even faster than us!"

"I know!" I sympathized. "So we _are_ all split up." I groaned. Carlisle nodded.

"Oh, by the way Bella, do you know which wolf is the one with russet brown fur, and big, dark brown eyes?" Carlisle asked curiously. "It was the one I saw," he added. I sighed. Russet brown fur. Big dark brown eyes. Jacob.

* * *

**From Old Friend to New Enemy**

_Alice's POV_

"So should we go off too? Or what?" I said, irritated. Esme had been worrying about how none of them had come home, and it was getting annoying. "Can't you calm her?" I had asked Jasper. That worked, but as soon as he got too far away, the anxiety would strike her again.

"I don't know. I would say yes, but we might just get lost like they did, and we can't leave the house unguarded!" Esme said worriedly. She moaned and put her head in her hands. Instantly I felt remorse for my earlier thoughts. I walked over and patted her shoulder.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." I soothed her. She sat up straighter and said,

"That's right. I'm just being silly. We will stay here, and they will come back." I nodded and smiled encouragingly. Suddenly, Jasper stiffened.

"You smell that?" he said, startled.

I sniffed, and smelled once again the strange smell that had been around the area for the last few days, except stronger. A _lot_ stronger.

"It's stronger." Esme and I whispered at the same time.

"It's one of us." Jasper said, nodding to himself.

"Should we investigate?" I questioned, Jasper being the expert on attacks of our own kind.

"No. Just stay here. Go about your normal business, but _don't hunt._" He stated, more serious than ever. Then, I saw a quick flash. Forest. Fire. Burning. I gasped.

"What? Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked right away.

"Indecision? Or knowledge? Who could it be? Or _what?_" I murmured to myself through the quick flashes. This was getting pretty scary.

"Alice, don't do this to me! What is it? What do you see?" Jasper pleaded, shaking me. I pulled away, and dragged him to the stairs.

Once we were safely in the room, and Esme had busied herself in the kitchen, I spoke. "Flashes. I see flashes of forest… and fire." His eyes widened, and he protectively put his arms around me.

"Nothing else? Just flashes?" Jasper whispered.

"Yes. I don't know why this visitor would be so indecisive-…"

Jasper shook his head. "No Alice. Not indecision. _Knowledge._" He stated knowingly. I sighed, and buried my face in his chest. We sat still there for a while, and then went back downstairs. Jasper and I just sat on the couch for hours, staring at what we couldn't stand to lose- each other. Sometime in the night, Esme joined us, and I assumed she had heard our conversation in my room.

I was way off in another land, thinking, when the strange smell overwhelmed the room. Jasper sat up immediately. "Maria," he spat, his voice filled with surprise and disgust. "How _could _she! I know that smell. Maria is here. She wants our land." He declared in a monotone voice. Seconds later, the door spun open and a brunette vampire, (Maria, I assumed from Jasper's stories) hurtled toward Jasper, teeth bared. Four other vampires, newborns, came running in after her.

"Where're your friends, Jasper?" she snarled.

"Get away from me and my _family_," he growled, deeper and scarier than I had ever heard.

"Hah! _Family, _are they?" she laughed sarcastically.

"Yes!' he yelled, charging at her and snapping. I looked for Esme, seeing her frozen in shock by the doorway.

Maria then whispered something, a code word, because the other vampires ran to attack me. I turned to look at Jasper before my attack, but he and Maria had gone out to the forest. Esme was caught up in her own battle with a red head and a blonde newborn. I hated to see Esme, such a mother, fight. But right now I couldn't focus on that. Other things, for example the fact that two more newborns were chasing me outside, were more important. I ran and jumped, moving too quickly for them to see my movements. I heard a scream, and smoke from inside, and Esme yelled, "Get ready!" Then, the blonde newborn headed out for me. Esme was still ripping up the red headed one inside. I was distracted for a moment when I saw a quick flash of Charlie, Bella's father, going purple and screaming, and that one simple distraction was enough. Suddenly, I was being dragged towards a fire.

"JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, before turning to stare at my fate.

* * *

**Losing your soul**

_Jasper's POV_

"JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard my love yell my name, and I was instantly distracted. Maria's right arm struggled, and then reconnected with her shoulder. But right then, I didn't care about Maria. My soul mate, my _soul_ was in trouble. I ran over at full speed to see her being dragged by three strong newborn vampires to a fire. Everything inside me tightened, and a strange noise came from inside my chest.

"NO!" I screamed, and attacked a blonde vampire who was dragging Alice. I got that one off, and she scampered away to the forest where Maria was. The two other vampires still had her though, and they tossed her into the fire without even bothering to rip her up. I saw it like it was in slow motion, making it even more painful. Losing your soul is excruciating, but seeing right in front of you, not knowing what to do, is even worse. Before I could think about what I was doing, I dove into the fire, picking up my dead wife's body. I ran and ran, holding her tight against me and crying vampire tears. When I was pretty far away, I sat down on the wet grass and put Alice down. I sat there, staring at her beautiful face, when her eyelids fluttered.

"Hey," she breathed in a scratchy voice.

"ALICE?" I yelled, jumping back in surprise. She sat up and ran in my arms.

"That was close, but I made it," she said, her voice coming back. I let the relief flood through me, and I kissed her, hard. She let go, and laughed.

"We gotta get back now. Esme needs us!" she said, worried. I laughed too, and together we ran back to the house. I was very surprised to see Esme standing there, waiting for us, and many large smoke piles. She raised her eyebrows at my shocked expression, and then pulled us both in for a hug.

"Maria got away, but the rest are gone. Don't worry; it's all okay now, though. She won't be coming back," she whispered over and over again. Then, she pulled us into the house and we sat back on the couch, this time not worried or scared, but happy and free.

* * *

**Understanding**

_Charlie's POV_

Bella had been gone for days now, and it was all those stupid Cullen's fault. I hated to be all sentimental and stuff, but I had just gotten Bella back. I couldn't stand to lose her again, especially if it was for _good_. I shook my head, ridding my mind of that thought. I decided to just lie down and try to go to sleep, and think things over in the morning. My eyes soon closed, and sleep finally overcame me.

Next thing I knew, Carlisle and his wife had been in the hospital, with Bella on a hospital bed. All the Cullens were there, and they were… drinking blood! Yes, definitely! They were drinking hospital blood, and then Carlisle pulled Bella out from the bed. She had red eyes and she was so pale and beautiful and just like the rest of them. Then she and Carlisle began to pick up blood samples to, and drank them.

I sat up in bed, and sputtered out, "Vampire." What a strange dream. I knew it was silly, but could it be true? Could the Cullen's really be _vampires?_ I had always had the suspicion that they were something, something more. It was too strange how they all looked nothing alike besides their pale skin, beauty, and eyes. I decided to look on the computer, at vampire myths. Once I had found a good site, I looked at several myths. I shuddered as I read them. The Bruxa, the Danag, the Mara, the Nelapsi! Ugh! As I read through more, I noticed some similar traits. _Massacre entire villages, drink blood, kill for his blood…_ and there were other traits too. _Beautiful, immortal, pale-skinned, never sleep…_ It sounded too much like the Cullens to be a coincidence. There was no doubt about it- the Cullens were vampires. And more importantly, did Bella know? Was she in trouble? I had to find out.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

"So… what do we do now?" Rose asked for at least the one hundredth time. I sighed.

"I don't know, Rose. Stay here? Look for someone?" I retorted, and she snorted. "What? Do you have any other ideas?" I snapped. Rose and I had not been getting along so well for the last few days. We weren't exactly the best combination, but, we were stuck together, so we had to deal. We both knew better then to go off by ourselves, that hadn't worked last time.

"Actually, Edward," Rose started. "While you are sitting around moping, I think I found a way to the street." she sniffed, her head held high.

"Rose, this isn't funny. Are you positive?" I asked, knowing her humorless jokes.

"I'm absolutely sure. Gosh, Edward, don't you have any trust in me?"

"And what have you done to earn my trust exactly?" I questioned. I didn't wait for her answer, because we had to get going. "Whatever. Just lead the way." She rolled her eyes, and sprinted ahead into the dark, gloomy forest. A while later, I stopped. "Rose, we aren't getting anywhere!' I complained.

"Shut up and be patient!" she replied, not slowing down. I sighed, and took off after her. We ran quickly for a while, when I finally saw an opening in the trees- a familiar opening. Could it be- yes, it was! I was staring straight at Charlie's house!

I turned at Rose, and said unwillingly, "Not bad." She raised one eyebrow at me, looking quite proud. "_Don't _take that the wrong way," I groaned, racing to the door. She hesitantly followed. I knocked, and a purple faced Charlie tore open the door. I froze when I heard his thoughts.

_Oh god. What do I say? Should I tell them? Should I just say it? _

"Chief Swan, is there something on your mind?" I blurted out stupidly, sounding like a mind reader. Rosalie glared at me. So did Charlie.

Rose thought, _You idiot! He doesn't need to know you're a mind reader! _ I nodded slightly to her.

Charlie thought. _So what, he's a vampire and a mind reader? _

I froze, and speed whispered, "He knows," in a tight, strangled voice to Rose. Her eyes widened, and she grabbed Charlie and me, and pulled us into his house.

"What are you doing?" Charlie growled. Neither Rose nor I answered, so he kept quiet until we were in the kitchen and Rose had made sure no one was around.

"What do you know?" Rose asked in a flat, monotone voice, sounding more like a statement then a question.

"You-you're killers! Vampires! I know it! I've figured it out! And you horrible creatures are going to hurt my Bella! Well that is not going to happen! I'll expose you all to the world! I'll kill you! Anything! I shouldn't even be here right now! You'll kill me and then go for Bella! Ah!" Charlie roared, ending with a scream. Rose and I sat there, staring at him. Finally, he quieted down, looking extremely embarrassed. "You are, you know…vampires," he squeezed the word out in disgust, "aren't you?"

I sighed. "Yes, we are, but a much different kind than most. And by the way, I would rather die than the slightest harm come to Bella. Unfortunately though, she is a lot more fragile than me, which is the main reason we are still here. Besides the fact, that we are in love and cannot be apart," I said, politely. Charlie stared at us for a moment.

"Humph. You say you're different, huh? How so? How can anything that kills people for fun be _different?_"

"Yeah, we live off the blood of animals instead of the blood of humans."

"Oh, _so_ much better. And I trusted Carlisle!" Charlie rolled his eyes, and he did not believe us, I could tell from his thoughts. Then, Rosalie took in, her thoughts steaming up as well.

"Charlie, it is _not_ what you think," Rose said in a dark, menacing tone, but also sad and defensive. "We are not the usual type of vampires. We live off the blood of animals. When we are "hiking" we r all really _hunting_." She rolled her eyes, and Charlie looked like he was about to faint. Rose's thought were a bomb, about to go off. "I mean, come on, you eat deer right?" Charlie started to say some stupid denying sentence, but Rose continued. I was pretty mad at Charlie right now, so for once, I _loved _Rose's outburst. "You eat meat. That's exactly what we do, but in a different way! Now there _are _other vampires that kill people, but we are not them.. Do you know how good and hardworking Carlisle is? He has been working so hard to just live a semi-normal, good life for himself, and us. We have kept our existence a secret from all humans besides Bella and you. You have NO Idea HOW hard we have worked to get to where we are today. Carlisle changed Edward, then Esme, then me, the Emmett. And you cannot imagine how hard that was! Even I can't. Now look at Carlisle! He works in a hospital, saving lives that no normal human could save. He is the kindest, nicest vampire _or_ human I could imagine. And you come up here, not knowing a thing, and insult him? Who do you think you are?" Rosalie stopped abruptly and huffed, glaring icily at Charlie. Charlie and I sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, um…?"

"Rosalie," Rose said coldly.

"Yes, Rosalie, I completely misjudged you and your family. I-I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I feel so bad," Charlie stuttered, looking gruffly embarrassed. Rosalie briefly nodded, but I stepped in.

"Chief Swan, thank you so much for understanding! Now, do you suppose you could give Rosalie and me a ride to our house, and you maybe stay to listen to the whole story?" I asked formally.

"Sure, Edward," Charlie nodded, and led Rosalie and I out to the car, his thoughts full of questions. I supposed, in a way, everything would be easier, when Charlie knew everything. Well, we'd just have to find out.

* * *

**An Unexpected "Visitor"**

_Emmett's POV_

Wandering alone in the forest for days on end was not my kind of thing. Not knowing what was going on anywhere in the world was not my kind of thing. And not even knowing if your soul mate or family is dying, is definitely _not_ my kind of thing. I spent my days running across the grass and climbing up the trees. I was at the top of a particularly tall tree when I saw a familiar blonde head next to a brown one.

"Carlisle? Is that you?" I yelled, hoping I wasn't just imagining things.

"Emmett?" a soft voice called, I recognized that it was Bella's voice.

"Emmett, you big bear, come over here!" Carlisle said, jokingly. I jumped out of the tree and dashed over to where they stood. I then gathered each of them in a gigantic bear hug, before settling down on a big rock.

"So, how long ago did you guys meet up?" I asked casually.

"A week or so- I think. Time seems to mean little anymore," Carlisle said wearily.

"Glad I found you! It's boring spending life as a hermit in the forest," I joked, trying to lighten the mood. But I was glad to _finally_ be around other people; I hated being alone.

Carlisle chuckled. "I'm glad you found us, too." He turned serious. "We need your help. I've been noticing the wolves' smell get closer and closer lately, and you _did_ set off a threat." He stopped to give me a disapproving look, but I was too shocked with memory to be ashamed. I remembered Jacob. Jacob- that disgusting mongrel- had tried to _kill_ Rosalie! My Rose, my soul mate. I felt the heat rise up in me, the anger, and I let out an enormous snarl.

"Jacob," I growled. Immediately, Carlisle's hand was firmly on my shoulder, and Bella was ten feet away.

"Calm down, son," Carlisle said, "Calm down."

I pulled out of his grip and turned away from them. I felt weak, unable to control myself. "I'm not going to hurt anyone!" I mumbled, annoyed. Bella walked up to me.

"Of course you won't, Emmett. It's okay. Jacob is sorry," I shuddered at the name. "He was wrong and he knows it. If he could do it all over again he would have chosen differently. I promise! Emmett, please forgive him," Bella pleaded.

I stared down into her soulful, warm eyes. "I _would_ say yes, Bella, I really would, if it weren't for the fact that their coming after us again, now!"

"I know they aren't coming for attack. Besides, they probably don't even know we're here," Bella started, but she I cut her off.

"Jeez, wolves!" I shouted, jumping 10 feet in the air. "Carlisle, you've got to have smelt that!" I looked over at him, and his eyes were widened.

"Bella, stand behind Emmett and I. Emmett, get up here. The werewolves are here." Carlisle quickly ordered. I did as told, and soon enough they were striding towards us in their wolf forms, in rows of two. In front, there was a midnight black wolf, and a russet brown wolf. Behind them, a chocolate brown wolf and a gray wolf with black spots. There was a sand colored wolf, a small gray wolf, a big brown wolf, a dark silver wolf, and even more. The black wolf looked over at the russet one and nodded.

"Jake?" Bella whispered behind me, and I turned around to look at her. I rolled my eyes, and when I looked back, the russet one was a human. It was Jacob. I started shaking with fury, but Carlisle calmed me down before I did anything stupid.

"We do not come for attack. We come to warn you, and we hope to make an alliance," Jacob spoke.

"What must you warn us about? The area seems safe. Well, actually, Bella, Emmett, and I have been lost in here for quite a while. I hope we haven't gone on your boundary!" Carlisle replied warmly.

'Well, actually you are on Quileute land now, but we understand and as I said earlier, hope to become allies. There is an offending female vampire in the area. She is very small, with brown hair. Her voice is soft and sort of musical, though we only heard her talk once. Her eyes were black, but she seemed in control. Does this sound familiar?" Jacob asked us. By the end of the description, Carlisle and I had both froze. We stared at each other, wondering if what we thought was never going to happen was happening. Wondering if the one vampire we thought we'd never have to deal with had come.

"_Maria,_" I squeaked out, sounding like a question. Carlisle weakly nodded. Bella stiffened behind us, she had heard Jasper's story too.

Jacob cleared his throat, and Carlisle turned back to face him. "Yes, we know her. She has come for revenge on Jasper. She might have already attacked at our house. Yes, we need to ally. Maria is a fierce fighter, and she will most likely have skilled newborns with her. Lead us to your house, and I will tell you the whole story." I stopped listening when Carlisle mentioned the fact that she might have attacked the house. I knew Bella had frozen, too. Jasper, Alice, and Esme had been in great danger. Any of them could be dead by now. All of them could. I shook my head. Jasper was with Maria for ages. He knew her tactics, and therefore knew how to fight her off. And he wouldn't let any harm come to Alice or Esme. I knew he wouldn't. Or at least, I would have to believe he wouldn't.

* * *

**Into The Wild**

_Carlisle's POV_

"Maria found Jasper during the Southern vampire wars. At this point, Jasper was a major in the Confederate Army, and Maria was looking for humans that she could turn to vampires to create a newborn army, using the idea pioneered by Benito, a southern vampire. After turning Jasper, she found that he was extremely useful to her, because he was able to control the emotions of the vampires around him, and make them work together. With Jasper and her sisters, Nettie and Lucy, she was able to take over many Mexican territories previously owned by other vampire clans. Jasper was very close to Maria, and Jasper thought of her as a God-like figure. Jasper was rewarded by Maria, especially for helping her defeat Nettie and Lucy when they rebelled. One night, Maria ordered Jasper to "purge" the newborns, which meant for him to kill all of the newborns that showed no potential. It made Jasper sick to do this, and so Jasper later ran away with two other members of Maria's army, Peter and Charlotte. We didn't even know if she was still alive, but we never thought she would come for attack. I guess she is angry with Jasper for leaving, and she finally has arrived for revenge," I explained to the pack surrounding me at Sam Uley's house. It was a pleasure meeting all of them, and Emily. I had to say, they were even better than I had expected. They were also very friendly to Bella, Emmett, and I, a plus I had not expected. It seemed as if they had all gotten past the wall that separated us. Now we were all together, instead of two separate families, one big one. But we could enjoy that later. For the last sixteen hours, we had been going over Maria's history, her tactics, newborn fighting (I wish we had Jasper for that!), maps, possible plans, how do kill vampires, and more. Although I knew we had to do it for Forks' and our safety, I hated the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like Maria.

"Okay, so should we go down this path by the Quillayute River, or stay in the forest?" Quil asked me. I returned to the room, leaving my thoughts behind.

"Hmm… It would probably be better if we split up into four groups. Emmett, Quil, and Collin can cover the river. The east half of the woods will be covered by Sam, Brady, and Jared. The west half will be covered by Leah, Paul, and I. The remaining area can be covered by Bella, Jacob, Embry, and Seth. Does that sound good to everyone?" I asked after assigning groups.

Everyone nodded and started to wander over to their new group members. Leah and Paul started to walk over to me. "One second," I told them. I jogged over to Jacob. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him.

"Sure," he replied, and followed me until we were out of the others' hearing distance.

"Just promise me that you'll keep Bella safe. Always have an eye on her. You know how she can get, and I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to her. I know you love her and would anyway, but this just makes me feel better," I pleaded, feeling a little childish.

"Of course, Carlisle. I would never let anyone hurt her. I swear to death I will," Jacob replied, his voice serious and reassuring. Instantly, I was assured. How could I ever have thought that Jacob would let anything happen? He loved her almost as much as Edward did, I could tell by the way he talked about her. I could just imagine how hard it was for Bella to choose between two beautiful souls. I sighed. And how sad that one of them had to be heartbroken afterward.

"Hey, uh, Carlisle? Are you coming?" Paul called from where everyone stood. Actually, as I looked over, I saw that everyone was leaving to get prepared for attack.

"What? Oh, yeah, of course," I called back, running over to meet them. "Let's go!" I led them west into the forest, and then waited patiently for them to phase. They could go quicker in wolf form. When they were done, I sped off into the woods, hearing their paws scurry behind me. We ran a while, until we reached our camping place. "Okay, we're here!" I called to Paul and Leah. They stopped, phased back, and walked over to the site.

"So, are we going to stay here until she comes?" Paul asked me. I nodded.

"Yes. Let's get settled, and just wait for a call from another group, or if we smell her, we can get prepared for an attack," I stated calmly, trying to keep everything and everyone under control. I was no Jasper, but I could still feel Paul and Leah's anxiety and worry. Wordlessly, the three of us put together the tent. We sat quietly in there for many hours, the unusually sunny day slowly turning into pitch-black darkness. Then, Paul yawned, and I remembered that they needed to get some sleep. I was about to suggest that Paul and Leah take sleeping shifts, when a branch cracked in the woods out side our tent. I sat up immediately, seeing the other two beside me to the same.

"Shut up! Don't make any noise!" I sharp, melodic voice whispered angrily. No, no, no, no, no. Oh god, what do I do, I thought in panic.

"Oh gosh. That's her, isn't it?" Leah spoke for the first time the whole journey. I weakly nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Okay, calm down, everyone. Paul or Leah- be honest- which one of you is a better fighter?" I asked, not wanting to be mean, but I had to know.

"I am," Paul voiced. I looked over at Leah, and she unwillingly nodded.

"Okay, thanks. Leah, stay in the farthest corner of the tent and call Jacob, Emmett, and Sam. Tell them that Maria's here, and to surround the area. Got it?" I asked her. She nodded, and took the phone from my hands. "'Kay. Paul, stay in the tent, the very front entrance. I'll brush my hair as a signal if I need you to come out and attack. Good?"

"Awesome, dude!" Paul replied, but I was too sick with worry to enjoy any sense of humor right now. "Wait, what are you going to do?" Paul asked with curiosity.

"I am going to confront her," I declared, and then both Paul and Leah interrupted.

"What? No, man, you can't do that! It's suicide!" Paul exclaimed.

"Um, Carlisle, do you really think that's safe? You could get killed…" Leah trailed off, looking surprised in herself.

"I've got to do it. Someone has to," I answered both of their protests. They both solemnly nodded, and each came over to wish me luck. I nodded, took a big breath and swallowed once before heading out the door, into the wild.

* * *

**A Final Treaty**

_Bella's POV_

I had no idea what was going on. Well, I knew that Maria was coming for us, and that we had some kind of a plan. And that everyone was going to fight. I had already been through this once. I couldn't stand it again. My big family fighting, once again, with me not being able to help. And this time, the attacker was stronger, and we had fewer vampires. To top it all off, Jasper, Alice, and Esme could be dead right now. And who even knows about Edward and Rosalie. I hoped to God that they met up. At least then they could protect each other. And I knew that last time, we had gotten lucky. _And_ Jacob had gotten hurt. I felt a lump in my throat and his name. Jacob, my Jacob, was going to fight against a vampire a hundred times more experienced than him. And Carlisle, who already felt like a second father. Emmett, my big brother that I had never had. Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, Jared, Sam, Leah. The names went on and on in my head. All my friends and family, everyone who I couldn't stand to lose, fighting. Fighting a hopeless fight. And then there were Collin and Brady. Two _thirteen-year old_ _wolves_. Wolves that I barely knew, wolves five years younger than me, were doing five times more than what I can. Young, innocent people, getting themselves into and impossibly tough world. And they didn't even have a choice. _That_ was what killed me. I was thick with tears when I saw Jacob answer the phone.

"Okay, we'll be right there. Tell Carlisle that she's fine. Okay, bye," he said into the phone.

"What is it?" I asked him

"Hold on Bella. Just stay very close to me for a while until I tell you, 'kay?" he pleaded. I looked into his eyes and nodded, never wanting to be away from him again. "Embry, Seth, come here. She's in Carlisle's area. Leah called. She said that Carlisle tried to talk to her, but she started attacking. We need to go help," he stated darkly.

Jacob told me to climb in his arms, and then we were off. He stopped at a clearing in the woods and put me down. "All right. Bella, Embry, Seth, listen." Jacob ordered. They both snapped their heads up. "Okay... Embry and I have more fighting experience, so we'll help fight." He sent an apologetic look and Seth as he mumbled. "I'm sorry, Seth, but someone has to stay with Bella. I promised Carlisle." I instantly felt terrible. Because of me, they would have one less fighter. I felt all choked up again. I sniffled, and Jacob came over to me. "Bella, we are going to win. Don't worry. I know you think because of you, we're going to lose, but you're being silly. Just _relax._ It will be fine," he assured me. I could hear the confidence in his voice, there wasn't one bit of doubt.

I sat up. "Okay," I promised him. Embry and Jacob each gave me and Seth a gigantic bear hug before running off into the clearing.

"Are you cold?" Seth asked me a few awkward minutes later.

"Well, yeah, a little," I admitted. He pulled out a sleeping bag and blanket and set it on the ground.

"Here, get in this. Jake will kill me if you get hypothermia or something," he jogged. I liked Seth. He was very nice, funny, and entertaining. He was like a mini Jacob, one who I loved as a brother. I could tell today that he was straining to be his usual self. When we were laughing and talking, I could see the pain and fear in his eyes for his brothers.

'Seth, are you okay?" I asked him gently, seeing the pain in his eyes growing and growing.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," he said, but his voice cracked. I put my hand on this shoulder.

"Aw, Seth, what is it?" I asked, trying to be comforting. I kind of felt like an older sister.

"Nothing. Well, just the same as what's wrong with you. Just worried for them, you know," he said, trying to pull himself together.

Now I was giving him the same speech Jacob gave me, which really didn't help that much, but it was worth a shot. "Seth, you wolves are incredibly fast and strong! Jacob said you guys were as fast or faster as vampires! None of your pack is going to get hurt."

"Yeah, _maybe._ But Bella, I'm not worried just about the pack! I love your vampires, too, now. They're like family to me, and I now that most of the pack almost feels the same way I do." Then he whispered in my ear, "Despite what he says, I know Jacob does." I nodded.

"I guess I kinda knew that," I smiled for the first time that day. "So, what do you think is going to happen? I mean, after we win the fight and all that?" I teased, half-serious. He laughed, and then turned serious, too.

"Well, I don't know the details, but I think Sam is going to propose a sort of, well I don't know what you would call it, but he wants this big 'enemy' thing over with. He wants to get rid of the treaty, basically."

"What?" I gasped. "Get rid of the treaty? But then,"

"No, Bella, not like that. He trusts the Cullens now. He doesn't think that they will bite anyone that doesn't need to be bitten. He knows that Carlisle had the best judgment and is a great vampire. We'll be able to go on each other's land and everything!" Seth explained; his and my face lighting up.

"That sounds amazing," I said, just imaging what it could be like. We sat for a long time by each other, daydreaming about this new truce Sam had proposed. Suddenly, I heard many paws and the later feet clatter over to us. Seth got up and started to phase, but he abruptly stopped, peering into the woods. Then, his eyes broke out in joy and relief.

"They're back! They're back! All of them!" he yelled, picking me up in the air and twirling me around with glee.

"Yes!" I yelled; all my delight and pleasure filling the air. Seth and I spent the next jumping around in the air, while the wolves phased back and while Emmett and Carlisle returned. All of them- vampires and werewolves- came to where we stood, and I was soon overwhelmed with freezing cold and burning hot hugs, and I loved them both. Finally, I hugged Jacob, and he whispered,

"I told ya so," but then hugged me more, and carried me to his house. When we got there, all of us sat cramped around his small table, and they shared their fight stories.

"It was Maria, and she had at least twenty newborns. But we fought them off easily. It was good to have had some practice. Two of them did surrender, though. One was named Rachael and the other was named Jackson. They were mates, and we let them go, after they promised that they didn't want this life. I think Rachael mentioned that they wanted to try the vegetarian lifestyle." Carlisle told me.

"That's great!" I said earnestly. I liked to think that now two more vampires weren't killing humans. It didn't sound like a lot, but it truly was.

Then, Sam cleared his throat. "Carlisle," he began, and Seth and I looked at each other excitedly. "I completely trust you and your… family, and I was wondering if you would like to sort of… take the treaty away. I can clearly see that you have excellent judgment, so maybe we could have it where you can… you know… _bite _people, if they really need it. We could stop the boundaries, and just be real… friends. No treaties or any of that complicated stuff." I could tell how hard it was for Sam to say that, and I loved him right now. Of course Carlisle would agree, and now _everyone _could be how I was. Vampires and werewolves. Friends, not enemies.

Carlisle face exploded with delight, as did everyone's at the table. "Of course I would love that, Sam." They shook hands, and I heard Carlisle say to himself, "Ah, how long I have been waiting for this day." Me, too, I thought. Now everyone in the room was chatting lightly, and Jacob whispered,

"Let's get you guys home."

"Charlie's or…?" I asked, knowing that he knew what I was talking about.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "No, Bella. The Cullen's." My eyes shone, realizing that he was using their real names instead of the usual _bloodsucker_, or _parasite_.

"Hey Carlisle, Emmett, you want a ride home?" Jacob called across the room.

"Sure, dude!" Emmett yelled back. I smiled to myself. _They_ were going to be great friends, I was sure of that. Carlisle and Emmett followed Jacob and I out to his Rabbit, and we all squeezed in. In no time, I saw the house I had missed for weeks on and on. Ah, home.

* * *

**Home, Sweet Home**

_Rosalie's POV_

As soon as Charlie, Edward, and I had finished talking, Charlie drove us home. How good it felt to see that house after being away for so long! Since Charlie already knew about vampires, I thought it wouldn't hurt to use my vampire speed. As soon and we were halfway up the driveway, I jumped out of his police cruiser and raced up the driveway. I flung the door open and found my way to where I saw Esme. I felt an enormous pile of fear, and pain, and sadness all rise away the moment I saw her face. We both stopped for a moment, and then ran into each other's arms. She was sobbing tearless sobs, and I was inundated with love for my adoring "mother".

"I missed you so much, Rosalie!" she cried in between sobs and hugs. "Are you alone? What happened? Tell me everything!"

"Its okay, Esme. I'm with Edward. He's coming in- with Charlie," I finished pulling back to see her expression.

"Edward! _Edward!_" she screamed as he walked calmly through the door. They hugged too, and Charlie stood patiently in the corner. Then, Jasper and Alice came speeding down the stair and we hugged each of them too. After exchanging welcomes, Esme whispered, "Charlie?" so only Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I could hear.

Edward nodded. "Hold on a second, mom." He looked over at Charlie and nodded. "He knows. Charlie knows we're vampires," he said this so plainly, he made it sound like it was no big deal. Esme gasped and Jasper stood with his mouth open in shock. Alice nodded, of course she would already know.

"Um… Edward said that he wanted to explain everything to me?" Charlie broke the silence, his statement sounding like a question. Esme quickly pulled herself together.

"Yes, yes, of course. Have a seat at the table, Charlie. Is there anything I can get you? We do have food at our house, for Bella," Charlie opened his mouth and quickly shut it again. He didn't know that we didn't eat. Esme must have then asked that in her head, because Edward nodded, annoyed.

"Sorry, Charlie. It must be a lot to find out these things! I'll start from the beginning…" Esme told Charlie how Carlisle got changed in London, and then his story. She told about how he bit Edward, then her, then me, and then Emmett. She explained how Alice and Jasper came into the family, and she also told him about Alice and Jasper's past. She told him about Edward's mind reading, Alice's visions, and Jasper's emotion power. She explained about the werewolves, and how Bella knew all of this.

"And that's it, all up to this day," she finished. Charlie was nodding and taking huge, deep breaths throughout Esme's whole speech, and he finally spoke.

"Speaking of Bella, where is she? And where are Carlisle and Emmett?" he asked, sounding very worried when he spoke of Bella. Edward, Esme, and I cringed, thinking of our mates alone in the wild.

"Actually…" Alice cut in, but she was interrupted by the door opening once again. I was suddenly overwhelmed by an amazing scent, the scent of the one I loved. Then I saw him glide through the doorway, handsome as ever. He was perfect. In my peripheral vision I saw Edward and Esme go through the same expressions of love that I was, and I realized that it wasn't only Emmett who had entered the house. Carlisle, Bella, and _Jacob_ were all there too. As we each ran up to embrace the one we loved, Jacob called,

"Bye, guys! Catch you later!" Carlisle pulled away from Esme for a moment, and said after him,

"Wait, Jacob, stay. We need you to help explain everything." I felt Esme, Jasper, and my confusion and why Jacob was here. I felt everyone besides me and Edward's confusion about why Charlie was here. Obviously, Jasper could feel it better than any of us, so he spoke up first.

"I think we should all need to talk," he started, and everyone nodded.

Carlisle finished, "Charlie and Jacob, you guys stay with us for this. Let's all go to the living room." Everyone followed Carlisle and Esme in, and we got settled down on couches and chairs.

"We all need to share what happened during our separation, so we can fully understand everything. Edward would you like to start?" Carlisle suggested.

"Sure," Edward replied, holding tightly onto Bella's hand. I listened as he once again explained what happened to him. I stepped in when he got to the part with Charlie, telling the others how he found out.

"And Jacob, he knows about werewolves, too," I added. Jacob nodded, not looking too upset. After that, I listened to Jasper, Alice, and Esme's story, gasping when they got to the part where Alice almost died. I heard how Maria had attacked them, and then Emmett and Carlisle. I heard Jasper's sigh of relief when he was informed of Maria's death. And lastly, I heard about the new treaty, or rather no treaty, with the werewolves. That wasn't too bad, I supposed. After everyone had their share of talking, we all lapsed into a long period of silence, pondering over each other's journeys. Jacob broke the silence.

"Hey, how would all of you guys like to come for a bonfire tonight, in La Push?" he asked.

"We'd love to," Esme answered, all of us nodding. We went into silence again, and I stared into each of their faces, loving my old and new family more and more by the second. Oh, how good it was to be home. Sweet home.

* * *

**Together**

_Bella's POV_

I looked around, everyone was there. Charlie, Carlisle, Emily, Sam, and Sue, chattering quietly. Emmett and Paul arm wrestling playfully. Alice, Jasper, Quil, and Embry, laughing together in the corner. Esme mothering Jake, and Seth teasing him. Even Leah and Rosalie were smiling and talking hesitantly, their beautiful faces reflecting on the water's edge. And then I turned to see Edward, his gorgeous topaz eyes staring deep into mine. This was my whole family; at last all together, safe, and happy. There were no more secrets. There was no one else coming after us. The fear and worry had been replaced with joy and love. The puzzle was finally finished, and now? We had the rest of eternity to enjoy- together.

**I GIVE STEPHENIE MEYER CREDIT FOR ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BESIDES RACHAEL AND JACKSON. THANK YOU STEPHENIE FOR CREATING THE BEST BOOKS EVER! 3**


	2. SEQUEL Q's

I luv all of u guys who read and commented on this story…. It was my very first fanfiction and I few people asked about a sequel… I think I will… but u guys tell me what it should be about. Here are some ideas, feel free to add ur own!

Make a sequel from Charlie's POV

Make it all about a certain couple… Emmett + Rose, Jasper + Alice, Carlisle + Esme…

Make it have 6 different sections, each one about a different couple.

Make it like the last one, all different people's POV

Those are some ideas… I have a few small ideas about the plot, but if u have any plot suggestions add those 2!!!!!

XOXO

Nadia 3


End file.
